My Man
by EnchantedMiko
Summary: (sequel to Boy Troubles) Kagome's got an overprotective boyfriend but she's having mixed feelings for his brother COMPLETE (Ch. 25 UPDATED)
1. Kagome's Life

My Man - Kagome's Life  
  
(Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine)  
  
Kagome was now twenty one years old. Her and her best friend Sango worked at a coffee shop. Kagome moved out of her family's shrine.  
  
Sango and her bought an apartment and so they share. Sango's wedding was coming up. She was getting married to a high school friend of theirs.  
  
A kind man named Miroku. A little perverted but he was actually very sweet.  
  
Sango and Kagome sat at the dining table making invitations.  
  
"Sango my hand hurts like hell (I can relate!)," Kagome said, dropping her pen. Sango looked up from her invitaion.  
  
"Come on Kagome! Just a few left!" Sango begged. Kagome looked at her pen. "This would be easier if you just typed it up! Instead here we are writing them one by one in freakin calligraphy!"  
  
Sango shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You agreed you would help me!" she pointed out.  
  
Kagome groaned. "You didn't tell me it had to be in calligraphy. You didn't tell me you were inviting fifty one people either!"  
  
"Fifty two," Sango corrected. Kagome slumped her head on the dining table. Sango smiled.  
  
"You looked just like that when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would fight over you in high school," Sango said with a laugh.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Yeah I know."  
  
Sango grinned evily. "So when's the wedding with Sesshoumaru?" Kagome blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
"We haven't talked about it," she said. Sango raised an eyebrow. "Hm, well I think you should get married soon."  
  
Kagome stared at her and then yawned. "Ey I'm going to sleep." Sango gasped.  
  
"No you can't! You have to help me with my inviations!"  
  
"Sango you're wedding's in a MONTH!"  
  
******************************** Next Morning  
  
Kagome walked into the dining room and nearly screamed when she saw Sango asleep in the same chair from last night.  
  
All the invitations were stacked up in a neat pile. Kagome sweat dropped. "Ay she works to hard," she said, walking into the kitchen.  
  
She poured herself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter. On the fridge was a picture of Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome.  
  
They were in couples of course. Kagome smiled and walked over to the fridge and looked at the picture.  
  
She remembered that day very clearly. They were on an outing and they had asking a stranger to take the picture.  
  
After the picture was taken they had realized the stranger was their old pal Shippo. Kagome invited him to work at their coffee shop and he agreed.  
  
Kagome heard a snore and walked back into the dining room. Sango was drooling and the little stream was making it's way dangerously close to the invitations.  
  
Kagome ran over and picked up the stack. She set them on a chair and watched Sango.  
  
Sango had a tendancy to talk in her sleep. Kagome enjoyed listening because what she often said was pretty funny.  
  
"I do... I do...." Sango mumbled. Kagome grinned. She put on a low voice and said,"I love you Sango."  
  
"I love you too Miroku..... fuck me..." Kagome spit out her coffee and it hit Sango on the face.  
  
Sango woke up with a scream and tried to wipe the stuff off her face. "Kagome what the fuck did you do that for?!"  
  
Kagome was gagging in the corner. She looked at Sango and burst out laughing. "You would believe what you said in your sleep Sango!"  
  
Sango turned pale. "Ack! What did I say?!" Sango blushed at the memory of her dream. Miroku was laying her down on a bed.....  
  
"You said.... you said.... you told Miroku to fuck you!!!!!!!" Kagome ran to her room and shut the door laughing.  
  
Sango gasped and screamed. "HOLY SHIT!!!"  
  
******************************* Work  
  
Kagome didn't give Sango an easy time at work .Whenever she looked at her she would crap up laughing.  
  
Sango groaned and moved away from her. Shippo walked through the cafe doors and saw Kagome laughing hystericaly over the counter.  
  
Shippo raised an eyebrow. "Erm.. what's wrong with Kagome?" he asked Sango.  
  
Sango just mumbled and went to the back after smacking Kagome on the head.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself. She looked up and smiled. "Shippo-chan you're here!"  
  
She ran out from behind the counter and hugged him. "Lemme go get the manager okay?"  
  
Kagome disappeared behind the back too but came out moments later with another girl.  
  
She had long black hair that went up to her waist. Some of it was put into little pigtails at the top.  
  
She had chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a white top that hugged her figure and a red mini skirt covered by a blue apron which every staff member was wearing.  
  
"Hi there i'm Rin the manager," she said, smiling brightly at Shippo.  
  
"I'm Shippo," he said, shaking her hand. "So you want to work here, right?" she asked. Shippo nodded.  
  
"Okay you've got the job!" Shippo flustered a bit. 'That was quick,' he thought to himself.  
  
Rin threw him a blue apron. "You can work with Sango in the back. Sango the chef. You can be her assitant. Kagome's the waitress around here. Whenever there's alot of customers, go ahead and help Kagome, okay?"  
  
Shippo nodded and put on the apron. He walked to the back and saw a flustered Sango with Kagome pointing at her laughing.  
  
Sango was working hard to ignore her friend by washing the dishes. She rubbed the cups so hard it was a miracle they weren't breaking.  
  
"Um, Kagome why are you laughing?" Shippo asked. Kagome smiled at him, trying to contain her laughter.  
  
"You see this morning Sango was--" Sango had thrown a wet towl at Kagome's face, shutting her up.  
  
Shippo shook his head and help Sango by drying the dishes.  
  
*************************** Another Part of the City  
  
A few blocks away from Rin's Cafe was a tall building. It was the tallest building in the city.  
  
At the top of the building in huge letters were the words,"Taisho Corp."  
  
And at the very top floor, in the largest office, stood a tall man looking out the window.  
  
He was staring at Rin's Cafe, visualing his girlfriend. He smirked, imagining her smiling face.  
  
Just then the door flew open. Another man stood at the door, younger and looked just like the first man.  
  
He had a pair of dog ears at the top of his head that moved everyone time he heard a sound. He was leaning casually against the doorway, arms folded across his chest.  
  
"What do you want," the first man asked calmly. The second man glared at him.  
  
"It's my break. Just came to tell ya that i'm going down to the cafe a couple blocks away."  
  
The first man nodded. "Is there a special reason you chose to go there?" he asked.  
  
The second man growled. "No."  
  
"Good," was the first man's reply. The second man left with one word.  
  
"Feh!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
First chap. Hey if you haven't read Boy Troubles I advise you do so you can better understand this story.  
  
If you *have* red Boy Troubles then thanx for reading it's sequel. Please review!  
  
~EnchantedMiko 


	2. Rin's Past

My Man - Rin's Past  
  
(Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine)  
  
"Eggs, bacon, and coffee am I correct?" Kagome was taking the order of one of her customers. She was trying to keep a straight face since the incident from early morning.  
  
When she couldn't control herself and burst out laughing, the customers would order their food to go and they'd leave.  
  
Rin was worried about losing her customers. During Kagome's break she decided to go talk to her.  
  
She found Kagome sitting at the bar watching Sango and laughing once in a while. Rin took the stool next to her.  
  
"Kagome about this laughing thing... um.... it's pretty much driving all our customers away," she started.  
  
Kagome looked at her and gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry. But it you knew what Sango had said this morning you would be cracking up too."  
  
Rin's eyes widened. She scooted closer to her and whispered,"Mind telling me?" Kagome smirked.  
  
"Sure!" The two girls leaned in while Kagome whispered Sango's earlier saying.  
  
***************************** The Kitchen  
  
Sango walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands. "Thanks for helping out Shippo. I forgot all about your cooking skills!" Sango said, smiling at Shippo.  
  
Shippo blushed. "Thank you. Yeah i've still got my skills from back at our camping trip!"  
  
The two shared a good laugh together remembering camp memories.  
  
Rin walked passed them keeping her head low, trying to hide her smile. Shippo and Sango noticed and looked at her passing back.  
  
"What's up with her?" Sango mumbled. "Hi Sango!" Kagome said cheerfully. Sango glared at her.  
  
"Aw come on! You're still not mad at me about that thing this morning? *You're* the one who said---"  
  
Sango clamped her hand over Kagome's mouth. Shippo stared at her, silently asking for an explanation.  
  
"Um, she's drunk Shippo!" Sango said with a sweat drop. Kagome stopped squirming to stare at her.  
  
Shippo backed up. "Um, rite. Well, I uh, gotta go bye!" Shippo threw off his apron and ran out of the cafe.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sango asked, taking her hand off Kagome's mouth. Kagome rubbed her jaw, working out the little kinks from Sango's grip.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe he has bladder problems." Sango raised an eyebrow. "There's a bathroom in here.... oh well. Probably got something to do."  
  
Kagome just nodded. "That reminds me.... Rin was acting sorta weird. Do you know what's up with her?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. Her eyes grew watery and her face turned red. "Oh no I have no idea what's wrong! You know i'll meet you at home. Tell Rin i'm leaving early bye!"  
  
She threw *her* apron off and ran out the door. Sango stared jaw dropped at her. "What the--"  
  
Then she drew to a conlusion. "OH MY GOD!!! KAGOMEEEE!!!!!!"  
  
**************************** Outside  
  
Kagome ran away from the cafe laughing her head off. She calmed down by the time she reached the end of the block.  
  
She looked up at the sky and smiled. "It's a beautiful day," she sighed. "Sango should just have her wedding today!"  
  
She started laughing again and continued walking. But before she even took three steps she crashed into someone, falling on her butt.  
  
"Owie!" Kagome groaned, rubbing her backside. She slowly got up. "Dang i'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" Kagome said, apologizing to whoever she bumped into.  
  
She gasped when she had recognized who she crashed into. "Oh my gosh...."  
  
Before her was an older Inuyasha. Kagome blushed furiously. Inuyasha dug his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Um..." was all he said before they stared at eachother in silence. Kagome fumbled nervously with her fingers.  
  
Inuyasha's hands sank deeper and deeper into his pockets. "Well I haven't seen you in a while," Kagome began.  
  
"Yeah um, same here," Inuyasha replied nervously. "Yeah..." they said in unison. The both began blushing again.  
  
"Well I uh gotta go...." Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah me too...." Inuyasha said, all of a sudden finding interest in his shoes. Kagome licked her lips.  
  
"Um... bye," she said slowly walking passed him. "Bye," she heard Inuyasha say faintly.  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath and continued walking to the cafe. He opened the doors and sat down at a random booth.  
  
After waiting a couple minutes Inuyasha became irrated. "Ey what can I do to get some service around here?!" he yelled.  
  
Sango came rushing out of the back room. "I'm so sorry. Um, what can I get you sir?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha was about to order a cup of coffee when he sniffed the air. "Sango?" he said suddenly.  
  
Sango was startled. "Um, do I know--" she spotted the ears and dropped her notepad.  
  
"Oh my gosh Inuyasha?!" she nearly screamed. "Haven't seen you in a while. Miroku talks about you alot," Inuyasha said calmly.  
  
"He does, huh?" Sango said, bending down to pick up her notepad. "Well, you just missed Kagome."  
  
"Oh no. I ran into her outside," Inuyasha said thoughtfully. "Oh. Well, what do you want to order?" Sango asked cheerfully.  
  
"You know since you're a high school friend it's on the house. What would you like?" Sango said.  
  
"Oh thanks! Well since *you're* paying for it i'll have everything on the menu," Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled angrily. "You can't be serious!" Inuyasha smirked again.  
  
"Oh but I am. Everything!" Sango turned red. "Is everything okay, Sango?" Rin had appeared beside her.  
  
"Everything's fine," Sango between clenched teeth. Rin took one look at Inuyasha and screamed.  
  
"INUYASHA?!?!" she screamed. Inuyasha look camly at her then frowned. "Well well well. Hello Rin," he said harshly.  
  
Rin looked down at the floor. Sango stared from Rin to Inuyasha then back to Rin.  
  
"Um, you two know eachother?" Sango asked nervously. Rin's bangs covered her eyes.  
  
"Yeah we know eachother," Inuyasha said. "She used to date Sesshoumaru before Kagome came to our high school.  
  
Sango gasped. "Seriously? Well, Rin where'd you go? I mean, I never saw you at our high school!"  
  
Rin didn't answer so Inuyasha did. "She moved after she and Sesshoumaru broke up."  
  
Rin ran from them and into the back. "Rin!" Sango shouted after her. She looked down at Inuyasha and glared.  
  
"How many girls can you hurt?!" she asked, leaving Inuyasha to comfort Rin.  
  
Sango found her sitting on a stool in the kitchen. She came next to her and wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"Rin are you okay?" Rin just sobbed into her shoulder. "Mind telling me about all this? What happened between you and Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Rin wiped her eyes. "Along time ago I met him when I went to your high school. He was so cold and heartless."  
  
"But I got to know him and he got to know me. I always followed him around, trying to make him smile. I can't stand to see people sad or angry."  
  
"One day he got so tired of me following me he slapped me and told me to leave him alone."  
  
"I ran from him and I cried in the park. After an hour or two he found me and he wanted to apologize."  
  
"He said I didn't a good job and I *did* make him happy. He hugged me and we just got closer. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I agreed."  
  
"But then he got so overprotective about me. He kept hurting boys who went near me. I got mad at him and I yelled at him."  
  
"We got in a huge fight and he finally told me he never wanted to see me again. So I got my mom to take me to a new high school and I just went on from there."  
  
Sango squeezed her shoulders. "Well what does Inuyasha have against her?" she asked.  
  
Rin cried some more. "He thinks that i'm stupid. He said I broke up with his brother because Sesshoumaru fought to keep me. He thinks i'm the one who made Sesshoumaru so rotten."  
  
"He just blames me for everything," Rin continued sobbing into Sango. Sango patted her back.  
  
"I'm gonna put him straight!" Sango said. She squeezed Rin on the shoulder and went back outside.  
  
But when she went to Inuyasha's booth he was gone. Sango saw on the table he had left a note saying,"You owe me my food."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
There's the second chapter for ya. Please review and NO FLAMES please!  
  
~EnchantedMiko 


	3. A Small Reunion

My Man - I Saw Him  
  
(Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine)  
  
'Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!' Kagome thought the same sentence over and over again in her head.  
  
'I saw him. For the first time since I saw him injured in a bed years ago. I saw him. Oh my gosh...'  
  
Kagome fumbled for her keys and unlocked the apartment door. She dropped the keys carelessly onto the dining table.  
  
She went to her room and plopped (yes people; plopped) herself onto the bed. She layed down on her back across the bed.  
  
"I can't believe I saw him again," Kagome said outloud.  
  
"Saw who again?" a calm, collected voice asked. Kagome screamed and bolted up. Sesshoumaru was standing behind her door, casually leaning against her closet.  
  
"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" Kagome screamed. "You gave me an extra key two years ago," Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and laid back down. "When did you get here?"she asked, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"A couple minutes ago," was his answer. Sesshoumaru walked over to the edge of the bed and put his arms on either side of her, trapping her in a human cage.  
  
"Now who was it you were saying that you saw again?" he asked. Kagome stared at him wide eyed.  
  
(Ey in case you're confused, the bed is vertical and Kagome is lying on it hoirzontally). "Inuyasha," she said, fearful of what he would do next.  
  
"That's all?" he asked. Kagome nodded. Sesshoumaru looked behind her and stared at her vanity.  
  
Kagome mindlessly took a strand of his hair and twirled around her fingers. "What's wrong?" she asked timidly.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked back down at her. "Nothing." He bent down and gave her a passionate kiss.  
  
Then he got up off of her and made his way to the door. "I have to get back to work. I'll see you later," he said, shutting the front door behind him.  
  
Kagome sighed and stared at the ceiling again. She put her hands behind her head. "I wonder what he'll do to Inuyasha this time," she asked herself outloud.  
  
**************************** Cafe  
  
Sango had offered to walk Rin home. So Rin closed the cafe early and they walked together. "I never knew. And you were in my high school when I was there too and I never met you. I mean I heard Sesshoumaru got a new girlfriend around that time but I didn't really care as to know who it was," Sango explained as they walked.  
  
Rin smiled. Then she looked at the ground and stopped walking. Sango turned around to look at her.  
  
"Is something wrong Rin?" she asked. Rin looked up at her blushing. "Does Sesshoumaru have a new girlfriend right now?"  
  
Sango was taken back. What was she gonna say? 'Oh well his new girlfriend is Kagome. You know the girl you hired and the girl who's now one of your best friends?' Sango played it in her mind.  
  
"Um....." Sango said, unsure of how she was going to say this. Sango remembered Kagome would bring up Sesshoumaru infront of Rin but would never say his name.  
  
She just called him, 'My boyfriend.' So of course Rin never knew who Kagome's boyfriend really was.  
  
"Yes??" Rin said, breaking Sango out of her trance. "Uh, well. Yeah. He has a girlfriend!"  
  
'Hopefully she won't ask who,' Sango thought to herself.  
  
"Who?" Rin asked, eager to find out. Sango turned pale. 'Oh great.'  
  
Sango bit her lip. "A girl..." she said smiling. Rin sweat dropped. "Can you be more specific?"  
  
Sango looked at her fingernails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Rin stood there, obviously losing her patience.  
  
Sango looked up at her smiled. "You know what Rin? I have know idea who his girlfriend is!"  
  
******************************** Miroku's House  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha sat on the couch drinking sodas while watching basketball.  
  
When it was commercial brake, Inuyasha spoke. "I saw Kagome today."  
  
Miroku spit out his soda. "You what?!" he asked.  
  
Inuyasha threw him a napkin. "I saw Kagome today," he repeated. Miroku fiddled with his napkin.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. Inuyasha shrugged. "Nothing. We just stared at eachother in silence. She hasn't changed. Still looks the same. Except she's grown her hair."  
  
"Yeah I know," Miroku said mindlessly. Inuyasha had him pinned down in less than a second.  
  
"YOU KNEW?!" he roared. Miroku was already used to being pinned down. "Yup. I've been seeing her since we graduated from high school. Thanks to dating Sango of course. You know how they're friends."  
  
Inuyasha squeezed his neck tighter. "So you've been seeing Kagome since you've graduated and you didn't bother to tell me?!"  
  
Miroku winced as Inuyasha's claw pinched his skin. "Yeah. She works over at Rin's Cafe with aahahmmm!!"  
  
Inuyasha had squeezed him so tight Miroku had turned blue and didn't finish his sentence.  
  
"So you never told me she worked at the same place your FIANCEE DID, MIROKU?!?!"  
  
By that time Miroku had passed out from lack of air. Inuyasha sighed and threw Miroku onto the couch.  
  
"I can't believe this," he grumbled.  
  
**************************** Kag/San's Apartment  
  
Sango said her good byes to Rin and opened the front door. She saw Kagome's keys laying on the dining table.  
  
Sango yelled,"Hey Kagome we have a key holder thingie you know!" All she got was silence.  
  
She walked over to Kagome's room and found her sprawled across the bed sleeping.  
  
Sango shook her head and went to her room. She dropped her jacket and sat on top of her bed staring into space.  
  
"Now I have to tell Kagome Rin is Sesshoumaru's ex. And then she'll fight with Sesshoumaru asking why he never told her and then who knows what chaos will happen," Sango said to the wall.  
  
Sango groaned and layed down properly unlike Kagome. She closed her eyes and thought. "I don't want to ruin Kagome's relationship," she said outloud.  
  
"And I don't want to ruin Kagome's friendship with Rin. So I can't tell either of them about what I know!"  
  
Sango opened her eyes and got out of bed. She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge.  
  
Just then the phone rang. Sango groaned again and walked over to the reciever. She picked it up:  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Sango!"  
  
"Shippo how'd you get our number?"  
  
"Rin."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Kagome left her purse at the cafe."  
  
"How do you know? You left before it closed."  
  
"I know. I was passing by earlier and I saw it on the counter."  
  
"Well her money is in there and her cell phone too. I'll go over and pick it up. Thanks Shippo!"  
  
"No problem!"  
  
Sango hung up and went back to her room. She picked up her jacket, put on her shoes, grabbed her keys and walked out the door.  
  
Sango jogged down the sidewalk. "Kagome owes me!" Sango shouted to the wind.  
  
She arrived at the cafe panting. She grabbed the extra keys from her pocket and unlocked the door.  
  
She grabbed Kagome's purse and was about to leave when she noticed a piece of paper on one of the barstools.  
  
Sango picked it up and read it:  
  
Dear Rin,  
  
My brother and I would like a job at your cafe. Call us.  
  
--- Hiten  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I have added the thunder brothers into my fic! I don't know why so don't ask! Reviews please and thank you!  
  
~EnchantedMiko 


	4. The Thunder Brothers

My Man - The Thunder Brothers  
  
(Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine)  
  
Sango drew her eyebrows together as she walked back to the apartment. "Hiten? I wonder who Hiten is," Sango said.  
  
She walked into the apartment and threw Kagome's purse on the couch. "Oh my gosh my purse!"  
  
Sango had just noticed Kagome standing in the kitchen doorway. "How-- Where- -?"  
  
"Shippo called me and told me it was at the cafe," Sango said simply. Kagome grabbed her purse and checked to make sure everything was in it.  
  
"Inuyasha came to the cafe. He said he saw you," Sango said while Kagome was checking her wallet.  
  
She dropped her wallet and stared at her. "Oh. Yeah I saw him," Kagome said, picking up her wallet.  
  
"I have to pay for everything on our menu so that pig can-- can-- pig out!" Sango blew up into a stream of curses all pointed at Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome had on a small smile. Kagome closed her purse and sighed. "Oh yeah!" Sango had stopped cursing and looked brightly at Kagome.  
  
"Looks like we're getting new workers at the cafe," she said, remembering the note. Kagome looked at her puzzled.  
  
"Who?" she asked. Sango shrugged. "Some guy named Hiten and his brother. They seem to know Rin."  
  
"How do you know?" Kagome asked. "I found a note at the cafe," Sango replied. "When I went to picked up your purse."  
  
"Why didn't he guy just talk to Rin at work?"  
  
Sango paused. "That's strange.... how did the guy get in? I found the note *after* Rin closed the cafe."  
  
Kagome stared at her worriedly. Sango had on a thoughtful expression before blinking and smiling at Kagome.  
  
"Oh well. We'll find out at work sooner or later. I'll ask Rin tomorrow!"  
  
****************************** Next Day at Work  
  
Sango wiped her hands and went over to Rin's office. The door was open and Rin was sitting at the desk writing something in her notebook calendar.  
  
"Rin?" Rin looked up and smiled. "Hey Sango! Ooh go ahead and close the door will ya?"  
  
Sango shut the door and sat in the chair across Rin's desk. "Wutcha need?" Rin asked, putting away her notebook calendar.  
  
"Um, who's Hiten?" Sango asked. Rin paused and stared at her. Sango waited a couple minutes for an answer.  
  
"Rin?" Rin blinked and shook her head. "Oh Hiten! He's my boyfriend! You know, currently?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?!" Sango squeled.  
  
"Um, I did," Rin said sweat dropping. Sango stopped squealing. "Oh you did?" Sango giggled.  
  
Rin smiled. "Well, he's gonna work here with his brother Manten." Sango had the urge to say 'I know,' but thought seconds of it.  
  
Outside Kagome was spraying the tables while humming to one of her favorite songs called My Will.  
  
Then she felt an arm around her shoulder. "Hey there! What might the pretty vixen's name be?"  
  
Kagome spun around and saw a really HOT boy. He had long black hair tied in one braid. He even had cute little fangs that showed he was a demon of some sort. (Years after Boy Troubles demons and humans live in the same society)  
  
Kagome lost her voice. 'Wait think Sesshoumaru! You've got Sesshoumaru! You're not a player!' Kagome said in her head.  
  
"I-I'm Kagome. Um, who are you?" Kagome stuttered. The boy smirked, showing his fang.  
  
"I'm Hiten. Oh and that there is my brother Manten," Hiten said, pointing behind him. Kagome leaned over to looked at his brother.  
  
He was a *big* boy. Really..... big. Ugly too. He only had three strands of hair growing on his.... uh.... head. One short braid was hanging in the back.  
  
Kagome made a look of disgust. Kagome gulped and turned her attention back to Hiten. "Um, are you here to order or here for the help?" she asked trying to smile.  
  
Hiten put a hand on her chin, bringing her face closer to his. His mouth was right next to her ear and when he whispered it sent a shiver down her spine.  
  
"I'm here for the help," he whispered smirking.  
  
"HITEN!" The two spun around to see Rin crossing her arms. Hiten smiled broadly. "Rin!!! There you are!"  
  
He walked up to her and grabbed her into a fierce hug. He kissed her full on the lips and slapped her butt playfully.  
  
"We can start working now!" Hiten said, grinning as Rin blushed. "U-um right! Y-you can work as um, Kagome give them a job!" Rin yelled of a sudden.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and picked up her cloth and spray bottle. She put the bottle in one of Hiten's hands and the cloth in his other.  
  
Then she pointed at the tables. "You can start by cleaning the tables, okay?" Kagome said in a fake cheery tone.  
  
She was not happy by the way Hiten acted. Hitting on her and then kissing up to Rin who just *happened* to be his girlfriend.  
  
Then she turned to Hiten's hideously horrible brother. Kagome stuck out her tongue and pointed at it.  
  
Then she walked over to him. "You can be toilet boy," she said simply. Then she walked to the back and into the kitchen.  
  
Rin raised an eyebrow. Hiten was confused. "I thought *you* were the boss, Rin," he said. Rin blinked at him.  
  
"We're all kinda in charge," she said. She kissed him on the cheek and went to her office.  
  
Kagome looked in the kitchen and found Sango resting up. "Sango the new guys are here," she said.  
  
Sango looked up at her voice. "Oh really? How are they?" she asked. Kagome shuddered. "Hiten is such a player! He doesn't deserve to have Rin as a girlfriend! As for his brother, Manten, ew I don't even want to describe him!"  
  
Sango laughed at this. "That bad huh?" she giggled. Kagome nodded. "I gave the player my job and Ugly toilet job," she said smirking.  
  
"I wanna meet them for myself," Sango said, getting up off of her stool. She went to the front and found Hiten immediatly.  
  
'He *is* hot!' Sango said in her mind. Then she saw this huge "thing" walking towards the girls bathroom with a mop.  
  
Sango gasped and ran over to him. She stood in his way and her jaw dropped at the sight of him.  
  
"No! You go to the BOYS bathroom not the girls you pervert!" she shoved him towards the boys bathroom.  
  
When he disappeared behind the door Sango shivered and ran to the girls bathroom to wash her hands.  
  
Kagome had left the kitchen and went to Rin's office. She walked in and smiled at her friend.  
  
"I was just wondering what kind of demons Hiten and Manten are," Kagome said.  
  
"They call themselves the Thunder Brothers. They have powerful thunder and lightning magic," Rin explained.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Well that was all I wanted to know!" Kagome turned and left the office, crashing into Hiten.  
  
"Ack! What do you want?!" she yelled. Hiten smirked and held up the cloth and bottle.  
  
"I'm done," he said simply. Kagome growled and took the items. "Great now go to Rin's office and ask her what to do. That or you can make out for all I care."  
  
Kagome walked away. But she paused when she heard Hiten call out,"I think i'll take the second option!"  
  
Kagome shuddered and rolled her eyes. "I will not get used to them," she grumbled, placing the supplies on a shelf.  
  
She patted her hands on her apron and prepared her notepad. The customers started coming in.  
  
Kagome sighed and helped out the first customer.  
  
***************************** Inu/Sess's NEW Mansion  
  
"So you saw her, huh?" Sesshoumaru threw Inuyasha into a wall. Inuyasha's nose was already bleeding and his arm nearly broken.  
  
"I barely spoke to her! You're taking this too seriously!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshoumaru landed a punch in his stomach.  
  
"I am just protecting her from the likes of you! You need to be taught a lesson!"  
  
Inuyasha growled loud. "You're gonna go overboard and then Kagome will leave turn out just like Rin!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru scratched him across the face with his poison claws, putting Inuyasha into an unconscious state.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It's like 1:30 in the morning. I have to go. Please review!  
  
~EnchantedMiko 


	5. Visiting Sesshoumaru

My Man - Visiting Sesshoumaru  
  
(Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine)  
  
Kagome sighed and walked into the girls bathroom. When she walked she saw Sango hitting Manten on the head with a mop.  
  
"You *whack* disgusting *whack* ugly *whack* perv! *whack*"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. "What's going on?" she asked. Sango kept hitting Manten while answering.  
  
"I came in here for a toilet break and when I come out this perverted sicko is here mopping the floors! And after I specifically told you TO MOP IN THE BOY'S BATHROOM!!!!!"  
  
*whack whack whack whack whack wack whack whack.......*  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and left the bathroom. When she came back out she saw Hiten flirting with one of the customers.  
  
She marched right up to him and poked him hard in the back. Hiten cringed and then whipped around to kill whoever did that but calmed down when he saw it was Kagome.  
  
"What do you need, vixen?" he asked seductivly. "I need you to control that perverted brother of yours!" was all she said before disappearing in the back.  
  
Hiten scratched his head and went to the boys bathroom to find his brother. When Manten wasn't there he stopped infront of fromt of the ladies room.  
  
He heard whacking sound, curses, and Manten's cries of agony. Hiten slowly opened the door and found the same sight Kagome did.  
  
"What are you doing to my brother, bitch?" he asked Sango. Sango glared madly at him, giving Manten a chance to hide behind his brother.  
  
"That perv of a brother of yours was in *here* mopping the floors!!" Hiten shrugged. "So?"  
  
Sango flared up and was about to strike Hiten with the mop when Rin opened the door, Kagome right behind her.  
  
"Manten!" she yelled. "You're not supposed to be here! And neither are you Hiten sweetie!" She grabbed both brothers by the collar and hauled them outside.  
  
Kagome smirked and went over to Sango. "I still don't understand why you don't use your boomerang anymore," Kagome said, remembering the oversized object.  
  
Sango put down the mop and sighed. "The cops go after me everytime I hit someone with it," she said frowning.  
  
Kagome mouthed an "oh" and then hasitly walked out the bathroom. She looked at her watch and noticed it was half past three.  
  
Sango came out of the bathroom rolling the mop set. "Sango our shift is over. We can leave now," Kagome said, taking the mop set from her.  
  
Sango smiled and took off her apron. "Gimme your apron and i'll hang it up for you," Sango said, extending her arm towards Kagome.  
  
Kagome untied the apron and put it in Sango's hands. Then she rolled the mop set to the back and pulled the scrunchie that kept her hair in a bun at work.  
  
Her raven hair came cascading down to her waist. She tucked some hair behind her ear and met Sango at the front.  
  
Sango had on her usual pink eye shadow. The girls walked out the door.  
  
"So where do you want to go?" Sango asked streching. Kagome shrugged. "Doesn't matter."  
  
Sango nodded and closed her eyes in thought. "Sango you shouldn't--"  
  
Kagome was about to say Sango shouldn't close her eyes while walking but it was too late. Sango had already crashed into someone and fell on the sidewalk floor.  
  
Kagome helped her up. "Too late," she said, brushing the dirt out of Sango's hair.  
  
The girls looked at who they had bumped into and it was Shippo on his way to work. "Sorry Sango! I didn't see you!" he said, apologizing and bowing at the same time.  
  
Sango smiled. "That's okay. I had my eyes closed," she said blushing. Shippo laughed and waved to them as he left for the cafe.  
  
"Wanna visit Sesshoumaru's work?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. "Sure!"  
  
They walked a couple more blocks and stopped infront of Taisho Corp. The body guard took one look at Kagome and opened the door.  
  
"Thanks Ginkan!" Kagome said, smiling at the bodyguard. He just nodded as the girls went in.  
  
The Taisho Corp lobby was *huge*. People were walking around in cell phones, all wearing business suits.  
  
There was a huge fountain in the middle of the lobby with a statue of a dog that looked just like Sesshoumaru in demon form.  
  
The two walked to the front desk and smiled at the woman behind the curtain. "We're here to see Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
She could tell the woman was new because she practically knew everyone who worked at Taisho Corp and they all knew her as their boss's girlfriend. The girl had long red hair and pretty green eyes.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" the girl asked, examining her fingernails. Sango looked at Kagome.  
  
"No, I'm his girlfriend," Kagome said, Sango nodding beside her. The girl lifted her head to look at her.  
  
"You're his girlfriend? You?" She said, looking at Kagome up and down. Sango glared at her.  
  
"Yes she's his girlfriend now let us in!" Sango said, getting impatient. The girl stopped staring at Kagome and turned her gaze to Sango.  
  
"And you are....." she said, looking at her with distaste. "I'm her friend," Sango said, pointing at Kagome.  
  
"And who are you?" Kagome asked, challenging her. The girl's eyes turned to slits. "I'm Ayame and I'm new here," she said.  
  
"Yeah I could tell," Kagome said, rolling her eyes. Ayame let out a small growl before pressing a button on her intercom.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama there are two girls here who would like to see you," she said, making her voice sound sweet.  
  
"Names," Sesshoumaru's voice said through the intercom.  
  
Ayame opened her mouth to say something when Kagome pulled the intercom and said,"Sesshoumaru it's me Kagome, and Sango too!"  
  
Ayame grabbed back the intercom and scowled at Kagome. "I'm so sorry about-- "  
  
"Let them in," Sesshoumaru's voice said. "W-what?" Ayame asked, though she heard perfectly well.  
  
"I said let them in, Ayame," Sesshoumaru's voice said, more stern this time. "Yes sir," Ayame grumbled.  
  
She pointed at the elevators, avoiding the girls' eyes. Sango and Kagome smiled sweetly. "Thank you Ayame," they said in unison.  
  
Then they went to the elevator giggling. "I don't like her," Sango whispered in Kagome's ear.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Me either." The girls stepped into the elevator and Kagome pressed a button with a half moon labeled on it.  
  
Sango had never been to the Taisho Corp before. "Sesshoumaru has his own private floor?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome grinned. "That whole floor is his office." Sango's jaw dropped.  
  
The elevator doors slid open, revealing what Kagome had said was true. There was a glass door infront of the elevators leading to the actually office.  
  
Kagome opened the door and walked in. Sango looked around amazed. There were paintings of dogs everywhere.  
  
There were hundreds of shelves and fifty desks. A silver desk was placed at the end of the room with a blue half moon on it.  
  
Behind the desk was a wide window with a perfect view of the city. The window went all around the space that was near Sesshoumaru's desk.  
  
Sesshoumaru himself was gazing out the window. Kagome cleared her throat and Sesshoumaru slowly turned around.  
  
"Hi Sess-chan!" Kagome greeted merrily. She pulled Sango towards the desk and let go of her arm to hug Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod at Sango and sat down at his desk. "We just wanted to visit you," Kagome said smiling.  
  
Sango walked towards the window and looked at the cafe. Little dots were moving around in the back of the cafe and she noticed one larger dot near the trashcans.  
  
Sango shuddered and backed away from the window. She stood beside Kagome, gazing curiously at Sesshoumaru's desk.  
  
There were three piles of papers stacked on the desk. Each one had Sesshoumaru's signature at the bottom.  
  
"Did Ayame give you girls a hard time?" Sesshoumaru asked, getting Sango's attention. Sango chose to answer this one.  
  
"Of course she did! Personally I wouldn't have hired her! That girl was staring at her nails practically the whole time!"  
  
Kagome patted Sango on the shoulder to calm her down. "Um, Sango, that's enough," Kagome said giggling.  
  
"She wasn't that... um... that.... get along-able!" Kagome said sweat dropping.  
  
Sango and Sesshoumaru raised eyebrows at this. "Get along-able?" they said in unison.  
  
Kagome smiled wider. "Well yeah!" Sesshoumaru smirked and pressed a button on his intercom.  
  
"Ayame," he said sternly. Ayame's voice came into the intercom. "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"You're fired," Sesshoumaru said simply before turning off the intercom. Sango and Kagome burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek and squeezed his hand. "Well we gotta go! Bye Sess-chan!"  
  
Sesshoumaru waved and Kagome and Sango made their way to the elevator.  
  
*************************** Kag/San's Apartment.  
  
"I wonder where Ayame will work now!" Sango said, drinking her orange juice. Kagome giggled.  
  
"Lets hope it's not the cafe!" she said smiling. Sango smiled and drank her orange juice.  
  
"Sesshoumaru's changed since high school," Sango said. Kagome shook her head. "No he hasn't. Not really at least," she said.  
  
Sango shrugged. "To me he's changed. You know. Cuz of you?" Kagome thought about it a while.  
  
"Oh well!" Sango smiled. "Have you talk to Miroku yet?" Kagome asked. Sango shook her head.  
  
"Not yet. Ooh I can't wait for next month to come! I want to get married right now!" Sango said, squeling again.  
  
Kagome smiled at her. "I'd like to get married. But when I do you've got to help with all the invitations! And i'll invite fifty three people!"  
  
Sango and Kagome laughed together into the night.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I know Ayame is usually a nice sweet character but I just wanna make her different. Anywayz, hope you liked the chapter and review!!!  
  
~EnchantedMiko 


	6. Ayame's New Job

My Man - Ayame's New Job  
  
(Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine)  
  
Kagome and Sango were at the cafe as usual. Sango had fallen asleep on the counter since she had been up all night.  
  
Rin found her drooling uncrontrollably. None of the customers went near the bar. Rin sweat dropped and shook Sango lightly.  
  
"Miroku.... *snore* ....... HARDER!" Sango screamed all of a sudden. Rin took a step back with her jaw dropped.  
  
Sango fell back onto the counter and continued drooling. Kagome looked up from her customer to the outbirst.  
  
She started cracking up when she realized what Sango said. Hiten was smirking evily while Manten cringed at the thought of any guy doing *it* with Sango.  
  
Shippo sweat dropped and pretended he didn't know her. Rin turned beat red and decided to leave Sango.  
  
Kagome shook her head and went to the cash register. The phone rang and since no one was around Kagome picked it up.  
  
"Rin's Cafe how may I help you?" she said into the reciever. "Uh hi i'd like a job application for the cafe," came a small voice over the reciever.  
  
Kagome picked up a notepad and pen. "Okay can I get your name, address, and telephone number?"  
  
"My name is Ayame."  
  
Kagome gasped and accidently dropped the phone. Rin saw the whole thing and groaned. "Kagome! Lemme handle this!"  
  
Rin picked up the phone and apologized to Ayame. Kagome swallowed and made her way slowly towards Sango.  
  
She shook Sango hard enough to wake her. Sango blinked a couple times before smiling lazily at Kagome.  
  
"Whats up?" she asked. Kagome still had a look of shock on her face. "I picked up the phone and it was Ayame asking for a job here!" Kagome spit out.  
  
Sango fell off the barstool. "WHAT?!" she screamed, getting up off the floor. Kagome nodded and pointed at Rin.  
  
She was talking cheerfully into the reciever. "No way!!" Sango ran up to Rin and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh hold on," Rin turned to Sango glaring. "What?! I'm getting another employee!" Rin pouted.  
  
"Exactly! Kagome and I have *met* your new employee! She's terrible! She's mean! She stares at her nails too much! You can't hire her!" Sango yelled.  
  
Rin glared daggers at her. "I'm in charge so I can hire whoever I want. Besides, she sounds like a sweet girl!"  
  
Rin retured to the phone and continued interviewing Ayame. Sango was about to lunge for the phone when Kagome pulled her back.  
  
"Calm down Sango! We can handle this *without* violence!" Kagome said, patting Sango on the back.  
  
"We'll just give the witch a hard time! You know, give her hard jobs!" Kagome said grinning.  
  
Sango smirked. "I'll make her clean the ladies room.!" Kagome giggled and nodded. "Yeah!"  
  
*************************** Twenty Minutes Later  
  
Ayame herself came in through the cafe doors. She was wearing a blue jeans mini skirt with a pink tube top that said,"Sexy." Her red hair was clipped up in a bun but she had let some strands fall at the front of her face.  
  
Kagome and Sango's jaws dropped. Hiten and Manten practically drooled. Shippo stared at her for a moment then stuck out his tongue.  
  
Rin just smiled sweetly at her. "You must be Ayame!" Ayame smiled and shook her hand. "Yup! So, what would you like me to do?"  
  
"Go ahead and find Kagome. She'll tell you what to do," Rin said, pointing to the kitchen.  
  
Ayame's eye twitched. "K-Kagome?" she repeated. Rin frowned. "Something wrong?"  
  
Ayame smiled and shook her head. "No not at all," she said through clenched teeth. She made her way to the kitchen and found Sango and Kagome giving her evil looks.  
  
"Well what do you know, Kagome! It's our dear friend, Ayame!" Sango said, faking a sweet tone.  
  
Kagome grinned. "Hello Ayame! Last time we saw you you were fired by Sesshoumaru! You know, my boyfriend!" Kagome said.  
  
Ayame growled low in her throat. Kagome put a finger to her lips as if she were thinking. "I know! Lets give you bathroom duty!"  
  
Kagome and Sango started laughing as Ayame showed a look of utter disgust. "You wouldn't!" she shreiked.  
  
"Oh I would," Kagome said threateningly. Sango took out the mop set and rolled it towards Ayame.  
  
Kagome threw her a blue apron and walked passed her. Ayame groaned and followed. When they had stopped at the bathrooms Ayame had tied on her apron.  
  
"Meet your toilet buddy, Manten!" Kagome said, bringing out the big oaf. He smiled and blushed at Ayame.  
  
Ayame screamed and took a step back, bumping into Hiten. "Oh and that's his brother, Hiten! You can call them the Thunder Brothers. Take care of her boys!" Kagome said leaving.  
  
Hiten smirked. Ayame blushed at him.  
  
Kagome went to the kitchen and high fived Sango who had watched the whole thing.  
  
"I bet Hiten will dump Rin for Ayame by next week," Sango said, looking at Hiten who had his arm wrapped around Ayame's waist.  
  
"Poor Rin though," Kagome said sadly. Sango nodded. "At least she'll finally see him the way we do!"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Still...."  
  
**************************** Miroku's House  
  
"Stupid bastard," Inuyasha said, rubbing some ice onto his purple eye. Miroku smiled. "I'm headed down to the cafe. You know, visit Sango. Wanna come?"  
  
Inuyasha growled. "You want Kagome to see me looking like this?!" he yelled. Miroku blinked and smirked.  
  
"Whatever you say. I'm going right now. See ya!" Miroku stood up and left. Inuyasha grumbled and sank deeper into the couch.  
  
**************************** Rin's Cafe  
  
Shippo had joined Kagome and Sango at the bar for lunch break. "I don't really like that Ayame girl," Shippo said, biting into his sandwhich.  
  
"She's a slut," Kagome and Sango said in unison. Shippo just nodded. "Hiten asked her out already."  
  
Kagome and Sango started coughing. "He what?!" Kagome shreiked. "He asked her out," Shippo said sweat dropping.  
  
"It's only been ten minutes!" Sango said digusted. "That was quicker than I had thought!"  
  
Kagome had on a sad expression. "Does Rin know?" she asked Shippo. "No not yet," he replied.  
  
Kagome sighed. "She's gonna be so sad when she finds out."  
  
Sango leaned against the bar, staring at Rin's office. "She'll be okay. Besides, she's got us!" Sango said defiantly.  
  
Miroku entered the cafe and grinned when he saw the three. "Hey guys!" he said waving.  
  
Sango, Kagome, and Shippo looked up. The got off their stools and greeted Miroku. Sango kissed him on the lips quickly while Kagome gave him a hug.  
  
Miroku and Shippo did their special hand shake. "Aren't you guys kinda old for that?" Kagome asked when they were finished.  
  
"No way!" the boys said in unison. Sango sighed but had a smile on. "Where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked all of a sudden.  
  
"Oh he's back at my place. Still resting from that fight with Sesshoumaru."  
  
"They got in a fight?!" Kagome gasped. Miroku nodded. "Sesshoumaru beat him up for talking to you, Kagome," Miroku said sadly.  
  
Kagome's mouth was slightly parted. "I think he's gone too far," Sango said. Miroku nodded. "You should talk to him, Kagome," he said.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes. "You're right. But he's only doing it to protect me," she said, opening her eyes again.  
  
"He beat up Inuyasha for bumping into you! You two haven't seen eachother in like six years!" Sango yelled.  
  
Kagome frowned. "Yeah okay. I'll talk to him. This *is* Inuyasha we're talking about."  
  
"I'll talk to him tomorrow," Kagome said firmly.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
There's your sixth chapter people. Hope ya enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
~EnchantedMiko 


	7. Falling For You

My Man - Falling For You  
  
(Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine)  
  
Inuyasha still sat on Miroku's couch pondering what to do. 'Well Kagome's always been a nice person. So maybe she won't mind how I look. But what if she's changed and she starts laughing at me?'  
  
Inuyasha was starting to get headache. "Fine i'll go see her!" he yelled. He got up and walked out the door.  
  
************************* Rin's Cafe  
  
"Hey Kagome do you know where Hiten and Ayame are?" Rin asked. Kagome turned pale. "Uh... erm.... eh....hm.....ASK SANGO!" she suddenly said.  
  
Rin nodded and went to look for Sango. Sango was talking to Shippo and Miroku in the kitchen. "Sango do you know where Ayame and Hiten are?"  
  
Sango jumped at Rin's voice and paled when she realized the question. Shippo said,"I saw them leave early to go make ou--!" Miroku and Sango clamped a hand over Shippo's mouth.  
  
"Uh... erm.... eh.... hm..... ASK KAGOME!" Sango exclaimed. Rin sweat dropped. "Well actually, Kagome told *me* to ask *you*. "  
  
Sango's jaw dropped. "S-she did? Oh well, um, they they they.... they left early! Yeah!" Sango nodded and smiled sweetly.  
  
Rin blinked a couple times and nodded. "Um thanks."  
  
Sango let go of Shippo and went to Kagome. "She almost found out thanks to Shippo!" Sango whispered into her ear.  
  
Kagome bit her lip. "Um, well did Rin buy it?" Sango nodded. "Just barely."  
  
Inuyasha opened the door to the cafe and froze when he saw Kagome at the bar. He took a deep breath and walked towards her.  
  
Sango looked up and saw Inuyasha. Her eyes widened and she got off her stool. "Kagome, I gotta go ask Miroku something!" Sango ran to the kitchen, wanting to leave the two alone.  
  
Kagome scratched her head, wondering why she left so quick. "Hi Kagome," Inuyasha said nervously.  
  
Kagome screamed and spun around. "Oh Inuyasha! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were here! And .... oh my gosh what happened to your eye!"  
  
Kagome just noticed Inuyasha's right eye. She looked at him worriedly. "Aw it's nothing. Just a little accident is all," Inuyasha lied.  
  
Kagome sighed. "It was Sesshoumaru, huh?" Inuyasha blinked then shook his head. "No nope! I, uh, hit my head on the book shelf!"  
  
"If you hit your *head* why is your eye the one that's messed up?" Kagome asked, confused. Inuyasha gulped.  
  
"Um, after I hit the shelf, I fell on the floor and my eye hit a side table!" Kagome looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Right..... It looks really bad, are you sure you're okay?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah I'm fine. I can handle a little sore eye!"  
  
Kagome giggled and they stood there smiling at eachother. "Hi Inuyasha!" Shippo had ruined the moment calling out to Inuyasha.  
  
"I haven't seen you in a long time!" Shippo exclaimed happily. Kagome looked towards the kitchen and saw Sango glaring daggers at Shippo and Miroku sweat dropping behind her.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped and left to go talk to them. "Sango are you okay?" she asked. Sango blinked and smiled at her.  
  
"I'm fine! So what did you guys talk about?" Sango asked eagerly. "We just talked about his purple eye."  
  
Sango looked at Inuyasha and stuck out her tongue in disgust when she noticed his eye. "That's gross but okay,"she said nervously.  
  
Kagome grabbed Sango's and Miroku's arms and pulled them towards the boys. "I've got an idea! Why don't we all go out to the park or something?" Kagome said, smiling.  
  
Miroku slapped Inuyasha on the back. "So you did come, huh?" Inuyasha growled at him.  
  
"I wanna go to the park!!! With all the roller coasters and the rides and......" Shippo went on.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. "Um, Shippo, I meant the park with birds and benches and trees and grass. You know?"  
  
Shippo stopped bouncing around and stopped. "Oh. *That* park. Okay," he said kinda disappointed.  
  
"What about you two?" Sango asked Inuyasha and Miroku. They both nodded.  
  
Kagome, Shippo, and Sango untied their aprons and hung it up. Sango quickly put on her eye shadow while Kagome took down her scrunchie.  
  
Inuyasha blushed at the way Kagome's hair fell smoothly to her waist. Miroku waved his hand infront of his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you okay in there?" Inuyasha blinked and slapped away Miroku's hand. "I'm fine," he said in his usual gruff tone.  
  
"Lets go!" Kagome said cheerfully. Sango linked her arm with Miroku and they walked ahead. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome stayed a bit farther behind.  
  
Kagome seriously had the urge to take Inuyasha's arm too but she just kept reminding herself of Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inuyasha felt the same way except when he remembered Sesshoumaru he hesitated. Shippo watched the two walked nervously next to eachother, blushing whenever they made eye contact.  
  
Shippo shook his head and looked at Sango and Miroku. They were in a lip lock so he decided to watch his shoes.  
  
The urge was killing Kagome. 'Ah screw this!' Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and linked hers around his.  
  
Inuyasha was suprised by the sudden action but grew comfortable with it. They both blushed as they walked together to the park.  
  
**************************** The Park  
  
Sango and Miroku had curiously vanished a few minutes after they arrived at the park. Shippo wanted to make water balloons so he left to ask this birthday party full of kids if they could lend him some balloons.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sat down on the bench, arms still linked. Kagome was getting dizzy as thoughts of leaning her head on his shoulder plagued her mind.  
  
Inuyasha was imagining the same thing and he wished hard for Kagome to do so. Then he slapped himself mentaly.  
  
'What am I thinking? She's with Sesshoumaru!' Then he remembered what he had told Kagome six years ago.  
  
"No matter what you do, I'll always love you." Inuyasha blushed at the memory. 'That's right. I told Kagome I would always love her. So I will. Screw Sesshoumaru! I'm gonna win my Kagome back!' Inuyasha smiled confidently. Imaginary hands were keeping Kagome's head in place from rollingo onto Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
'Fight back, Kagome!' Little voices were saying in her head. 'But I *want* to!' Kagome said to the voices mentally.  
  
'You have Sesshoumaru! Don't be a player like Hiten!' Kagome's eyes widened. 'You're right. I don't want to be like him!'  
  
Kagome sighed and the imaginary hands let go of her head. Inuyasha heard the sigh and frowned. 'She's bored with me already?'  
  
"Um, Kagome? Do you want to walk around?" Kagome was startled by his voice. "Um, sure!"  
  
They got up (with their arms still linked) and walked slowly down the park's stone path.  
  
"So how are things with Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome blushed. "Well, he's nice. Maybe too protective but he's only doing it cuz he loves me."  
  
Inuyasha remembered Rin and he wished Kagome and Rin switched love lives with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Well you're not like Rin that's for sure," Inuyasha said suddenly. Kagome looked at him curiously.  
  
'Why is he talking about Rin and Sesshoumaru?'  
  
Kagome was puzzled and for a minute thought he was trying to get her to dump Sesshoumaru or something.  
  
"He look ice cream!" Inuyasha broke her thoughts. He was pointing excitedly towards an ice cream truck.  
  
"Lets go get some ice cream, Kagome!" Kagome giggled at his childish ways. "Okay!" They raced to the ice cream truck.  
  
Inuyasha offered to pay for Kagome's ice cream. Inuyasha got chocolate while Kagome got strawberry.  
  
They sat down on the grass and enjoyed their ice cream. But inside Kagome's head a frightening idea came to mind.  
  
'I think i'm falling for Inuyasha again!'  
  
*********************************************************************** Ice cream in the park is so romantic! Okay not really but anywayz..... hope ya liked da chapter and please review!  
  
~EnchantedMiko 


	8. You're That Scared?

My Man - You're That Scared?  
  
(Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine)  
  
Shippo was chasing Inuyasha and Kagome with waterballoons when Sango and Miroku came back.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were drenched. Shippo was rolling on the grass with laughter. Kagome looked up and smiled at Sango and Miroku but grinned evilly when she noticed their appearences.  
  
Sango's shirt was pretty wrinkly and her skirt wasn't any better. Miroku's shirt looked like it had been pulled and pawed at by a dog or something.  
  
The two were also blushing like mad. Inuyasha was tackling Shippo and he had some how managed to get an extra water balloon.  
  
Of course he dropped it on Shippo's head. "You're lucky you had ice cream," Shippo said while all of them were sitting under an old oak tree.  
  
"Are you saying that cuz you love ice cream or is it cuz you're just hungry?" Kagome asked. Shippo smiled. "Because I like ice cream!"  
  
Kagome loved how Shippo was like a child. It was like he was a little kid trapped in an adult's body.  
  
Sango had her head on Miroku's shoulder and both their eyes were closed. Kagome envied them. 'I wish Sessshoumaru and I could be like that. So peaceful,' Kagome thought sadly to herself.  
  
Kagome leaned her back against the oak tree and looked around the park. That was when she saw Hiten and Ayame.  
  
The two were holding hands and walking peacefullly down the stone path. Kagome crawled on her hands and knees (Inuyasha and Shippo gave her puzzling looks) to Sango.  
  
"Sango, look it's Hiten and Ayame!" Sango's eyes shot open and she sat up. "Where? Where?!" she asked.  
  
Kagome pointed to the two. Sango gasped and took out her cell phone. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm calling Rin!" Kagome grabbed her cell phone and turned it off.  
  
"No! Rin can't find out! It'll crush her!" Kagome said. "It's better then finding out the hard way!" Sango argued.  
  
"What's going on?" Miroku asked. "Nothing!" The girls said in unison. "Hey isn't that Hiten and Ayame?" Shippo asked.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "Yes! Kagome gimme back my cell phone!" Kagome stood up, keeping the cell phone high up in her right hand.  
  
"You have to promise not to call Rin," she said as Sango leaped up to grab her cell phone unsuccessfully.  
  
"Alright alright! I won't call Rin!" Sango pouted. "Thank you!" Kagome said sweetly, dropping the cell phone into Sango's hands.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged glances. "What's this all about?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome groaned.  
  
"It's something that doesn't concern you," she said simply. Inuyasha shrugged and leaned against the tree.  
  
"Girls...." he mumbled. Sango and Kagome hid on the other side of the gigantic tree. Sango pulled Shippo by his collar behind the tree also when he wasn't doing anything.  
  
Hiten whispered something into Ayame's ear and she giggled sweetly. Kagome scrunched up her nose in disgust.  
  
"That bastard," Sango said under her breath. Shippo crossed his arm and pouted. "This is real boring," he complained.  
  
Sango bonked him on the head and kept watching. Inuyasha yawned and Miroku gazed curiously at Ayame.  
  
"Houshi....." Sango hissed dangerously. Miroku smiled innocently at her. "I wasn't doing anything!"  
  
Inuyasha groaned and stood up. "Lets go. Staring at some people I don't know is boring."  
  
Kagome glared at him. "To you maybe but not to us!"  
  
"I'm not part of the us!" Shippo said. Sango bonked him on the head again with her fist. "Shush!"  
  
Hiten and Ayame were coming towards their side of the tree. "Move!" Sango hissed. Kagome moved to her right but accidently tripped on a root.  
  
She fell into Inuyasha's arms. They both blushed and turned away from eachother. Miroku smirked at the two.  
  
Sango groaned at Kagome's clumsiness while Shippo made a gagging face at the romance stuff.  
  
Hiten and Ayame passed the tree without noticing their fellow employees.  
  
"I'm ready to go home," Kagome said. Sango nodded. Miroku put his around Sango's waist and they walked infront as usual.  
  
Kagome chose to walk with Shippo this time. 'Anymore contact with Inuyasha and i'll be doing something I wouldn't want to. I'd be going against Sesshoumaru!'  
  
Inuyasha could tell Kagome didn't want to talk to him so he walked farther in the back by himself.  
  
************************* Taisho Corp  
  
Sesshoumaru picked up his phone and dialed the mansion number. His loyal servent, Jaken, picked up.  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Where is that rotten brother of mine?"  
  
"He went to the monk's house, sir!"  
  
Sesshoumaru pressed a button for another line. He dialed Inuyasha's cell phone number.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at the park. Why?"  
  
"Why are you at the park of all places?"  
  
"Because I want to be!"  
  
"There are others with you. Who are you with?"  
  
"I'm with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo."  
  
"Don't Sango and Shippo have work with Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah but they left early."  
  
"Where is Kagome?"  
  
"At the cafe probably."  
  
Sesshoumaru hung up and had a distant feeling Inuyasha was lying to him.  
  
******************** Inuyasha  
  
"Who was that?" Shippo asked as Inuyasha put his cell phone in his pocket. "That was Sesshoumaru wondering where I was," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Why didn't you say you were with Kagome too? I didn't hear you say her name."  
  
Inuyasha glared at Shippo, mentaly telling him to shut his trap. But Kagome overheard. "Is something wrong Inuyasha?" she asked, ignoring the voice in her head telling her to ignore him.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "It's nothing." Kagome studied him for a moment then nodded.  
  
'Something's up and he's not saying,' Kagome thought to herself. 'Is he really *that* scared of Sesshoumaru?'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
End of chapter eight! I forgot to mention Kilala earlier. She's still around. She's hiding somewhere in Kag/San's apartment. I'll mention her next chapter. Review please!  
  
~EnchantedMiko 


	9. Rin's Truth

My Man - Rin's Truth  
  
(Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine)  
  
Ayame snuck up on Kagome on the next day of work. "What do you want," Kagome asked, giving her evil glares.  
  
"You were at the park spying on us, you little bitch!" Ayame almost yelled. "W-wha??" Kagome was shocked. "H-how?"  
  
"I'm a wolf demon stupid," Ayame rolled her eyes. "I swear if you told Rin i'm going to rip your throats out! You, Sango, *and* Shippo!"  
  
Ayame huffed away to go find Hiten or something. Kagome ran to Sango who was taking an order. Kagome tugged her sleeve.  
  
"Excuse me one moment sir," Sango said sweetly. She turned to Kagome and hissed,"What?!"  
  
"Ayame knew we were at the park! She's a wolf demon!" Sango gasped. "Oh my gosh! Are you serious? Why didn't Shippo or Inuyasha say anything!"  
  
Kagome shrugged. Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and went to the kitchen. "SHIPPO!" she roared.  
  
Shippo dropped his spatula on the grill. "Sango! You made me drop my spatula!" he whined.  
  
"Forget the stupid spatula! Why didn't you tell us Ayame was a freakin wolf demon?!" Sango yelled.  
  
"You didn't ask," Shippo said simply. "Same goes for Inuyasha. We both knew but you girls didn't say anything so we figured you knew."  
  
Sango wanted to strangle Shippo. She would've if Kagome wasn't holding her back by her apron collar.  
  
"Shippo! Pick up that spatula! Sango, get back to your order! Kagome, go to the bar!" the three turned around to see Rin with her arms crossed.  
  
She was being extra bossy today for some reason. "You think she knows?" Kagome whispered into Sango's ear before leaving.  
  
Kagome didn't get her answer because Rin ushered her out the door. But instead of going to the bar, Rin pulled Kagome into her office.  
  
"What's going on?" Kagome asked as she sat in the chair across Rin. "What were you guys talking about?" Rin asked.  
  
Kagome paled. "Oh we just found out t-that Ayame is a w-wolf demon!" Rin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I know there's more. You said,'Ayame knew we were at the park.' Is something going on?"  
  
Kagome blinked a couple times, stalling for an answer. "Kagome tell me! I've noticed how close Ayame and Hiten have gotten. Please tell me!" Rin begged.  
  
Kagome gave in. 'Sorry Sango,' she said mentally. "Shippo, Sango and I went to the park yesterday."  
  
"We saw Hiten and Ayame together and they were holding hands and you know. That kinda stuff."  
  
Kagome imagined her throat being ripped and her lungs thrown across the floor next to Shippo's and Sango's.  
  
Rin was quiet for a long time. Kagome was just thinking about her death. "Kagome," Rin said quietly.  
  
Kagome looked at her. "I'm sure Sango has already told you that Sesshoumaru and I were together at one point."  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped. "She never told me!!!" she yelled. "Well we were in high school. But I moved so that's why you never met me there," Rin said sadly.  
  
'I'm gonna kill Sango after I find out the details,' Kagome growled to herself. "But anyways, i've been trying to get new boyfriends so that I can forget Sesshoumaru! I mean he turned out so successful and I just own a cafe!"  
  
"Sango told me he has a girlfriend already (Kagome imagined herself stabbing Sango with a knife) so I got mad and I tried to find someone for myself. But it's so hard! Hiten is the fifth guy i've asked to be my boyfriend! All five of them have run off with another girl!"  
  
"Have you really loved any of them?" Kagome asked. Rin blinked. "N-no. I don't think so. I just chose any cute guy!"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. "Maybe you should find a guy that you actually love. I mean, Sesshoumaru loves *his* girlfriend and you'll be as happy as him when you find someone *you* can love."  
  
Rin nodded at the idea. "I guess......"  
  
Kagome smiled and got up. "Well I have to go. You know, the customers!" Rin sighed but she nodded anyway.  
  
Kagome left the office and bumped into Sango and Shippo. "Were you two listening in on us?!" Kagome shreiked.  
  
"I was forced," Shipp said. Sango bonked him on the head. "I knew she wasn't taking you to the bar! Plus I saw she was leading you to the office."  
  
"How could you tell her?!" Sango groaned. "But you heard what she said! She never actually loved the boys she--"  
  
"That's not what I meant! *I* wanted to tell her!" Shippo and Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
"Can I go now?" Shippo asked. Sango glared at him. All of a sudden Rin came out of the office.  
  
She just noticed three standing there. She blinked but shook her head. "I'm closing the cafe early. You all go home," she said.  
  
The three exchanged looks. "Any special reason?" Kagome asked. Rin stared at her. "Okay lets go!" Sango said, pulling Shippo and Kagome.  
  
"Lets just go home, Kagome!" Sango said, taking off her apron.  
  
**************************** San/Kag's Apartment  
  
"So you're saying we should find the right guy for Rin?" Sango asked after listening to Kagome.  
  
"I want her to fall in love!" Kagome said. Sango picked up her fire cat, Kilala, and stroked her gently.  
  
"But it's none of our business. You know, to get involved with her love life," Sango said. Kagome put her hands to her waist.  
  
"Yeah and it wasn't your business either to listen in on Rin and my conversation!" Sango looked away and pouted.  
  
"Did you talk to Sesshoumaru yet?" Sango asked. "Are you trying to change the subject?" Kagome asked suspicously.  
  
"No but did you talk to him?" Sango asked more sternly, finally turning to face Kagome.  
  
Kagome blushed and smiled. "I didn't talk to him -- yet!"  
  
"Kagome you need to talk to him. What if hurts Miroku or Shippo for talking to you?" Kagome laughed.  
  
"He wouldn't! He knows them from high school!"  
  
"But he's changed. He hurt Inuyasha and he's from high school!" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Um, Inuyasha is his brother. He hurts him all the time."  
  
"But you've seen how serious his injuries were!" Sango said, nearly yelling. "I don't want anymore guys getting beat up!"  
  
Kagome had to agree with that. "I just forgot. I'll call him right now if it makes you feel any better!"  
  
Sango smirked. "You do just that!"  
  
Kagome got the cordless phone and sat in the spot next to Sango on the couch.  
  
"Taisho Corp how may I help you?"  
  
"Uh hi, can I talk to Sesshoumaru...sama?"  
  
"Please hold."  
  
Kagome tapped her fingers patiently. "Are you on hold?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. "They never come back when they put you on hold."  
  
Kagome gave her a look. "Be quiet."  
  
"This is Sesshoumaru how can I help you?"  
  
"Hi Sess-chan!"  
  
"Shouldn't you be at work Kagome?"  
  
"Rin closed the shop early."  
  
"What do you need?" (Sango is leaning in with Kagome so she can hear the convo)  
  
"Um, I think we should talk about this beating-up-guys thing."  
  
*sigh* "Kagome you know I do it for your protection."  
  
"You won't hurt Shippo and Miroku for talking to me, will you?"  
  
*silence*  
  
"Uh, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Okay great! I gotta go now bye!"  
  
Kagome hung up and got smacked my Sango. "You were supposed to talk to him about it! Not ask if he would hurt our friends then hang up!"  
  
Kagome blushed. "Heehee... sorry!" Sango groaned. "You didn't even mention Inuyasha."  
  
"It's their family business!" Kagome argued. Sango stood up and went to her room with Kilala.  
  
"Whatever you say," Sango said, shutting her door. Kagome sat on the couch and hugged her knees to her chest.  
  
'But I don't want to hurt Sesshoumaru. It's just for my protection,' Kagome said mentally.  
  
'I don't want to end up like Rin from what Sango told me. I still love Sesshoumaru.'  
  
Kagome sighed loudly. She buried her face into her chest. "I can't do this!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
There's your chapter nine people! I don't care if you rush me in the reviews to write faster. I think it's pretty funny! lol..... please review!  
  
~EnchantedMiko 


	10. Hugs But No Kisses

My Man - Hugs But No Kisses  
  
(Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine)  
  
Inuyasha was sleeping soundly in his bed. He had dreams of him and Kagome in high school. Well he had those dreams ever since he left high school.  
  
In today's dream Kagome stood up and strangled him at the desk. Sesshoumaru ran to the bathroom while Miroku and Sango burst out laughing.  
  
Then Kagome's hands turned to Sesshoumaru's clawed hand gripping his neck. Inuyasha opened his eyes and found out it wasn't a dream.  
  
Sesshoumaru was in *his* room, by *his* bed, squeezing *his* neck. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha gasped.  
  
"I can smell Kagome's scent all over you from the park," Sesshoumaru growled. 'Damn it! I should've taken a bath!' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"What were you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked, his grip tightening. Inuyasha glared at him. "I was at the park spending time with Kagome and my other friends."  
  
"Wrong answer." Sesshoumaru's claws sank into Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha screamed (guy scream not girl scream) and his eyes blanched (you know how anime eyes have all those pupils in 'em? Well Inuyasha's little pupils vanished and it's just all amber).  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked and left the room. Jaken, who stood by the door watching the whole thing, followed quickly.  
  
************************** Kag/San's Apartment  
  
"Kagome..... Kagome..... Kagome..... KAGOME GOD DAMN IT!!!" Kagome shreiked and fell off the couch.  
  
Sango had her arms at her waist and she was tapping her foot. "You fell asleep on the couch again? We have work baka!"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah," Kagome mumbled, getting up off the floor. Kilala walked over to her side and mewed.  
  
To Kagome it seemed she was laughing at her. Kagome glared at the cat. "Dumb cat.."  
  
"Kagome!" Sango smacked Kagome on the arm. "Don't talk about Kilala like that! Get dressed and lets go!"  
  
"You're worse then Rin," Kagome smirked. Sango's mouth slightly opened. "That had better be a compliment or else."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Whatever you want it to be!"  
  
************************** Rin's Cafe  
  
"You girls are late!" Rin hollared. The place was packed. Poor Shippo was cooking like mad. Hiten and Ayame were running about the place.  
  
"Put on your aprons and go, go, GO!" Sango and Kagome ran to their lockers and threw on their aprons.  
  
By the end of the day they had used up fiftey notepads. "Why are they hungry today?" Sango asked, exhausted.  
  
Kagome slumped onto the counter. "All those people..." Shippo's hands were burned from cooking so fast.  
  
Ayame and Hiten had paper cuts from all the little notes of orders they took. Rin's hands strongly smelled like copper because of all the cash she accepted.  
  
The only one not exhausted was Manten who was cleaning the bathroom the whole time.  
  
"Rin can we go home?" Ayame asked. Hiten put his chin on her shoulder. "Yeah Rinie. I'm tired," he said.  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow. "Rinie?" Hiten just glared at her. "Fine go home," Rin said.  
  
The group let out a sigh of relief. "Finally," Kagome said, walking to her locker. "I like this place empty," Sango said.  
  
The two gathered up their things. When they stepped out onto the street they bumped into Miroku.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sango asked. Miroku shrugged. "I couldn't get a hold of Inuyasha so I thought i'd hang out with you guys. Where's Shippo?"  
  
"Here I am!" Shippo popped up behind the girls. "Wanna go to the park?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Miroku and Sango blushed while Shippo and Kagome burst out laughing. "Nah! Lets just hang out at our place," Kagome said, wiping away tears.  
  
The others nodded and they walked to the apartment.  
  
"This is where you live?" Shippo said, looking at the apartment. "Is it that bad?" Kagome asked smiling.  
  
Shippo blushed. "N-no!" They walked inside. Sango and Kagome dropped their keys in the basket.  
  
Miroku and Shippo ran to the couch and turned on the tv. Sango rolled her eyes. "Men.." she grumbled.  
  
"I heard that!" Shippo pouted. Kagome giggled and went to her room. Sango jumped onto Kagome's bed and sighed.  
  
"They're gonna take over this place aren't they," Sango said. Kagome shrugged. "Probably."  
  
Just then the phone rang. Kagome ran to the kitchen and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Kagome....." came a weak voice. Kagome nearly dropped the phone. "Inuyasha?!" She heard the tv turn off in the living room. Shippo and Miroku came running in.  
  
Miroku had grabbed Sango along the way so they were all there listening.  
  
"What's wrong with your voice?" Kagome asked. "S-Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha answered. Kagome gasped.  
  
"What did he do?!" Sango and Miroku exchanged knowing glances while Shippo tilted his head in wonderment.  
  
"It's n-not important. Can I comeover?" he asked. Kagome smiled. "Oh of course you can! You want me to pick you up?"  
  
She heard Inuyasha chuckle in the reciever. "It's called the yellow pages Kagome." Kagome blushed.  
  
"Right... ok. Um, see you later," she said nervously. "Bye," Inuyasha said and hung up.  
  
"Is he coming?!" her companions asked in unison. "Yeah. I'm worried about him. He sounded so weak and hurt," Kagome said frowning.  
  
Sango walked over and hugged her. "I told you! You need to talk to Sesshoumaru! And I mean talk to him not ask him one measly question and hang up!"  
  
A knock at the door startled the two girls. "He's here already?" Kagome asked, obviously suprised.  
  
"That was quick," Sango said. "Youkai are fast," Shippo shrugged. Kagome ran to the door and threw it open.  
  
She hugged Inuyasha the minute she saw his face. "Aww are you okay? I hope he didn't hurt you too much! Oh Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha nervously wrapped his arms around her waist. "Um, t-thanks for your concern," he said, blusing like mad.  
  
Kagome stood back and too his hand. She pulled him into the apartment. Miroku was the first person Inuyasha saw.  
  
Miroku smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine," Inuyasha said.  
  
Shippo came and stared at him. "Where did he hurt you?" he asked eagerly. Inuyasha sighed and lifted his chin.  
  
There were five little red holes circling his neck. Kagome gasped and hugged him again. Sango winced.  
  
"Ew...." Inuyasha rolled his eyes but smiled down at Kagome's head. She sat him onto the couch.  
  
"Tell me what he did," she said sternly, giving small glances at his neck. Sango on Kagome's left side.  
  
Miroku sat on Inuyasha's right. Shippo crossed his legs and sat on the floor, Kilala jumping onto his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha explained his morning 'attack' (he left out the dream part ^_^). Kagome hugged him for the third time when he finished.  
  
"That's it! Sesshoumaru's gone too far!" Sango said, standing up. "Kagome you are going to do something about it as soon as possible!"  
  
Kagome nodded, one hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, the other on her lap. "Forget about it. It's just little claw marks. I've had worse," Inuyasha said calmly.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No Sango's right. I have to put a stop to this." Inuyasha sighed. "Just forget it! Sesshoumaru won't listen to you!"  
  
"Yes he will!" Kagome countered.  
  
"Will not!"  
  
"Will too!"  
  
"Will not!"  
  
"Will too!"  
  
"Will--"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Sango said, sick of the will too--will not exchange. "Kagome *will* talk to Sesshoumaru and he *will* listen!"  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "I'll go with you Kagome," Sango said softly. "We should all go right now!" Shippo said confidently.  
  
"Guys, it's just gonna be a small talk! I don't need an army and body guards!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Well, okay," Sango said, not really sure. "Trust me! I'll be fine! We're talking about Sesshoumaru! He's calm and collected and he listens good!"  
  
Inuyasha snorted again. Kagome threw a couch pillow at him. "Oh shut up!" she said playfully.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yay! Chapter ten! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and REVIEW!  
  
~EnchantedMiko 


	11. Kisses But No Hugs

My Man - Kisses But No Hugs  
  
(Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine)  
  
"Inuyasha are you really that scared of Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Who said I was scared of the guy!"  
  
"Then why do you wanna sleep over?"  
  
"I dunno... just want a time away from Miroku and Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Hey I wanna sleepover too!"  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"Forget it...."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"SHIPPO!!"  
  
"You're not sleeping in this apartment ya little fox!"  
  
"Inuyasha! Keep that up and you won't sleepover either!"  
  
"Forget it Kagome! Just let them sleepover!"  
  
"Oh fine!"  
  
Kagome trudged over to the hall closet and threw out three sleeping bags.  
  
"I want the red one!" Inuyasha yelled, diving for said sleeping bag.  
  
"No one touches that black and purple one!" Miroku said, running after Inuyasha.  
  
"Okay then I leave me the turquoise one!" Shippo said, trying to jump into the pile of wrestling boys.  
  
"This is pointless," Kagome said, rubbing her forehead. Sango just laughed next to her. "When was the last time we had a boy over for a slumber party?" she asked.  
  
"Lets see, the time Miroku slept over and then in the middle of the night I heart you moa--"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Sango yelled, turning red. The boys stopped struggling to stare up at the blushing Sango.  
  
Sango made a human growl and stomped off to her room. "What's wrong with her?" Shippo asked.  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I haven't got a clue."  
  
****************************** Later On  
  
Kagome set up Inuyasha and Shippo's sleeping bags. She stood up and smiled at Miroku. "Okay gimme your sleeping bag!"  
  
Miroku grinned like the chesire cat. "Oh Kagome-san! Didn't Sango tell you? I get to sleep in her room!"  
  
Kagome frowned. Shippo's jaw dropped. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? I mean, even though you're her fiancee', I wouldn't let you sleep in the same room," Inuyasha said.  
  
Miroku put on a hurt face. "Why Inuyasha! You can trust me with my own fiancee!" Inuyasha shook his head. "Whatever."  
  
Kagome picked up Miroku's sleeping bag and motioned for him to follow. Kagome stopped infront of Sango's room, opened the door and threw Miroku's sleeping bag in.  
  
Then she stepped behind Miroku, shoved him in and slammed the door shut.  
  
She then went back to the living room and opened a small cabinet. "In here are the videos and DVDs, okay?"  
  
"Lets play games!" Shippo all of a sudden said. Inuyasha sweat dropped. "We're not little kiddies," he said.  
  
"Games sounds like fun! I'll go get Miroku and Sango!" Kagome got up and went back to Sango's room.  
  
She knocked on the door and heard movement on the bed. "Come in!" came Sango's nervous voice.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and opened the door. "We're gonna play games! So get over here!"  
  
"You guys are such children," Sango said, rolling off the bed. Miroku followed and the three went back to the living room.  
  
Sango went to the kitchen and brought back an empty bottle. "We're playing spin the bottle," she said excitedly.  
  
They moved the coffee table and sat around in a circle. Kagome kept giving Sango evil glares.  
  
"Kagome why don't you spin first," Sango said sweetly. Kagome mentally added Sango to her Murder List.  
  
She took the bottle and spun it. It spun around for about five minutes before stopping. Kagome gasped.  
  
The bottle was pointing to Inuyasha.  
  
****************************** Rin's Cafe  
  
Rin came up to Sango and Shippo in the kitchen. "Hey what's up with Kagome?" she asked. Sango and Shippo paused in their cooking.  
  
"Oh, uh, something happened last night and she's kinda..... well..... bummed out." Rin nodded. "Well I hope she feels better."  
  
Kagome was sitting at the bar staring at its empty surface with a frown on her face. Rin took the stool next to her.  
  
"What happened, Kagome?" Rin asked, putting a comforting arm around her back. Kagome sighed. "Well last night...."  
  
****************************** Flashback  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha blushed a deep shade of red. Inuyasha leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
All the high school memories came flooding into Kagome. 'I miss him,' Kagome said to herself. So she kissed him back.  
  
Then she heard Inuyasha growl. He pushed Kagome backwards. Kagome gasped and fell onto Shippo's lap.  
  
Sango put her hand on her shoulder. "Inuyasha!" she yelled. Miroku stood up. Kagome stared up at the growling Inuyasha.  
  
"This isn't right," he growled. "You're Sesshoumaru's." Inuyasha grabbed his shoes and left the apartment.  
  
****************************** End Flashback  
  
"Inuyasha's a jerk," Rin said harshley, hugging Kagome. "I know but at that moment I just thought 'I really love this guy' and then he just walked out on me--literally!"  
  
Kagome was already sobbing into Rin's shoulder. "What happened?" Rin nearly shreiked when she saw Sesshoumaru-sama in all his glory standing inside her cheap cafe.  
  
Then all the anger directed towards him flared up. "Sango!!" she yelled. Sango came running out but gasped when she saw Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Take Kagome home. You two can go home early," Rin said, keeping eye contact with Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sango nodded and wrapped her arm around Kagome. She left instantly but turned sharply at a corner and leaned against the wall.  
  
She put a hand at Kagome's mouth. "We're just gonna see what they've gotta say. This is like, the greatest love-hate reunion thing!" Sango whispered.  
  
She felt Kagome nod and took her hand off when Kagome's tears made a puddle at the top of her hand.  
  
Sango smiled sadly at her. "It's okay Kagome." Sango looked at Rin and Sesshoumaru and watched.  
  
"So what are you doing here, Sesshoumaru-SAMA?" Rin asked harshley.  
  
"I'm only here for Kagome. I had no intention of running into you."  
  
"What do you mean no intention of running into me?! I own this place! And what do you mean you're here for Kagome?! What do you have to do with her? Do you even know her?!"  
  
Sango gasped. "Oh no she's gonna find out," she said under her breath. She heard Kagome sob beside her.  
  
"Kagome is my girlfriend."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"Is there a problem, RIN?"  
  
"N-no! There's absolutly n-nothing w-wrong!"  
  
Tears welled up in Rin's eyes. "I h-have to go!" Rin ran to her office sobbing. Sango groaned and turned back to Kagome but gasped when Sesshoumaru was standing there holding her.  
  
"H-how? But y-you were--!" Sango looked back to the counter then to Sesshoumaru. "Demon speed," he said simply.  
  
Kagome had Sesshoumaru's cloth wrapped into her hands and she was crying hard into him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru she needs to be with me for a while," Sango said, staring straight at him. But it seemed Sesshoumaru already understood.  
  
He cupped his hands around Kagome's and gently pushed her away. "Go with Sango. Tell me what happened later."  
  
Sesshoumaru kissed her on the forehead and left. Sango put her arm around Kagome and held her close.  
  
"It's okay Kagome. You know you should stay home tomorrow. I don't think you should deal with Rin just yet."  
  
Kagome nodded and wiped her tears away. "Just lets go home," she said through hiccups.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Next chap Sango has her hands full with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, AND Rin! Review please!  
  
~EnchantedMiko 


	12. Sango's Day

My Man - Sango's Day  
  
(Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine)  
  
"Kagome I'm leaving now," Sango said to her friend. Kagome was sitting on her bed hugging her knees to her chest. She stared blankly at the wall.  
  
"Okay," she said, not turning to look at Sango. Sango gave her a hug and ran out of the apartment.  
  
Sango was a few feet away from her apartment when she saw him. He had his arms locked behind his head and he was looking at the street away from the apartment.  
  
He was even humming a tune like nothing bad ever happened to him! Sango's face turned red.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. Inuyasha froze and he slowly turned his gaze to the huffing Sango.  
  
"Uh...." was all he said before Sango ran back to her apartment but left the door open. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What the--" but before he could finish Sango came back out carrying the one thing he hadn't seen in six years and was quite greatful.  
  
Her over sized boomerang A.K.A Hiraikotsu (I finally found the name! lol).  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. When she had first threatened to use it on him in high school he laughed and thought it was no big deal.  
  
But that thing really hurt and he was terrified of it, as Miroku. "N-now Sango! Y-you can't use that! T-the police will--"  
  
"I don't give shit what the police do! For you it's worth it!!" Sango threw hiraikotsu right at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha screamed (guy scream not girl scream) and tried to dodge but hiraikotsu hit him right on the head.  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground swirly eyed. Sango caught hiraikotsu easily. "It was nice using you again," she smiled.  
  
She went back into the apartment, placed hiraikotsu in it's special place in her room, and resumed her walk.  
  
She giggled at Inuyasha who was semi-conscious. "I'll... get .... you....Sungo...." he said, his head tilting.  
  
Sango opened the door to the cafe and came face to face with Rin. She didn't look happy. She pulled Sango by her shirt collar to her office.  
  
Rin slammed the door and practically threw Sango to the chair. Rin sat down and glared hard across to her.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?!" she roared. Sango gulped. "Uh, tell you what? ^^;;" she asked, trying to stall time.  
  
"DON'T ACT STUPID WITH ME!!!!"  
  
Sango stared at the physco manic that used to be her sweet manager, Rin. "I didn't want you to know just yet."  
  
Rin's eyes widened. "IF YOU HADN'T TOLD ME IN THE BEGINNING I WOULDN'T BE MAD AS HELL!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
"I thought that if I told you your ex boyfriend was with one of your best friends you would hate Kagome and we wouldn't be the three buddies that we are!"  
  
That didn't help. Rin just screamed and picked up a mug on her dest. Sango gasped and ran for the door.  
  
She threw it open and slammed it leaning agaisnt it. She winced when she felt the cup hit the door and break into a million peaces.  
  
Sango ran to the kitchen and grabbed Shippo. "Our manager is a lunatic!!" she said shaking him.  
  
"Actually I think she's cute," Shippo said, blushing. Sango dropped her arms. "Are you serious? Do you have a crush on Rin?" Sango asked, giggling. She had completely forgotten what had happened three seconds ago.  
  
Shippo blushed more. "Well I thought she was the minute I saw her."  
  
Sango just started cracking up. "Hey Sango!" the two spun around and saw Hiten leaning against the door frame.  
  
Ayame was behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "There's some short toad thing at the front that wants to see you," he said.  
  
He took Ayame's hands and left. Sango and Shippo exchanged glances. "Short toad thing?" they said in unison.  
  
Sango went to the front and saw Sesshoumaru's lackey tapping his foot at the door. "Sesshoumaru-sama wishes to speak to you," he said, looking anxiously out the door.  
  
Sango blinked and sighed. "What now?" She followed Jaken to a black limo parked infront of the cafe.  
  
Jaken opened the door for her. Sango slid in and sweat dropped when Sesshoumaru himself was seated across from her.  
  
Jaken shut the door and went to the driver's seat. "What happened to Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked sternly.  
  
Sango felt awkward sitting in a limo with her best friend's boyfriend. "Uh, you see..."  
  
************************ Twenty Minutes Later  
  
Sango fled out of the car before Sesshoumaru could blow up. Sango shook her head and went inside of the cafe.  
  
She was greeted by Shippo who was on break. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked grinning.  
  
Sango blinked and sat down across from him at the table. "Erm.. tell you what?" she asked.  
  
Shippo's grin widened. "That your wedding with Miroku is tomorrow!" Sango started coughing uncontrollably.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" she managed to gasp out. Shippo frowned at her. "You forgot? Kagome told me you were so anxious a while ago. Have you been so busy that you forgot your own wedding?"  
  
Sango didn't answer because she fainted.  
  
************************ Kag/San's Apartment  
  
Kagome sat in the same position Sango left her in for a full hour. 'My legs are so numb,' she said to herself mentally. Then another voice that sounded like her own popped up inside of her head.  
  
'Why are you doing this to yourself?' it asked.  
  
'Are you my conscience?'  
  
'No duh.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'You're in love with Inuyasha.'  
  
'SHUT UP!!'  
  
'It's true.'  
  
'Yeah? Well how do you know?'  
  
'I'm your conscience. I know everything about you. You love him but you're afraid he won't take you back after that kiss issue.'  
  
'Why would he take me back? Besides, he's right. I'm Sesshoumaru's and it's not right to be with Inuyasha when I'm already with his brother.'  
  
'Half brother. Just break up with the guy and run off happily ever after with Inuyasha!'  
  
'Life isn't that simple.'  
  
'Well it could be. Talk to Sesshoumaru. Work it out with him first then go find Inuyasha.'  
  
'............... I can't believe this--fine. But if this doesn't work out i'm never listening to you again.'  
  
'Deal.'  
  
************************* Rin's Cafe  
  
"Sango! Sango! Wake up Sango!" Sango's eyes slowly fluttered open. "W-wha?"  
  
Shippo smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're okay! You fainted and you've been asleep for almost an hour!"  
  
Sango sat up and rubbed her head. She was lying down on the bench behind the cafe.  
  
"Whoa..... how'd you get me here?" she asked. "I carried you," Shippo shrugged. "I left you here to find Rin but she locked herself up in her office. Hiten and Ayame were making out in the kitchen so I didn't bother telling them. The last person was Manten and I knew you'd kill me if I asked him to help."  
  
Sango nodded. "I really would've." Shippo smirked. Sango stood up and stretched. "What did the toad guy want?" Shippo asked.  
  
Sango shuddered. "Just a deliverly boy for Sesshoumaru. I was the package." Shippo's eyes widened.  
  
"What did he want?" Sango pictured Sesshoumaru being filed for murder of his brother. "Just wanted to know what was wrong with Kagome."  
  
"You didn't tell him did you?" Shippo gasped. "I told him and he cracked. Glad I'm alive," Sango said frowning.  
  
"Uh oh. Hate to know what Inuyasha's doing just about now," Shippo said. Sango laughed. "Oh well.... what were you saying earlier?"  
  
"You're wedding's tomorrow."  
  
*thump*  
  
"Sango? Sango? Sango!!!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru's lost it and Inuyasha is his target. Ooh what is his fate? Read the next chapter to find out and review this one for the heck of it!  
  
~EnchantedMiko 


	13. A Wedding Or Something Like It

My Man - A Wedding Or Something Like It  
  
(Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine)  
  
Sango was shuddering from nerves. She stood on a stool staring at a mirror. Two ladies were doing her wedding gown and needles would occasionally prick her skin.  
  
Kagome sat on a nearby chair with Kilala on her lap. "Sango you look so pretty," Kagome said, awed by her friend's appearence.  
  
The ladies finished their work and backed away to look at her. Sango had a long white dress that turned into an umbrella at the skirt.  
  
Her hair was piled in a simple bun. Roses decorated the top of the veil that went on her head. Sango kept her eye shadow on and she was wearing pink lipstick.  
  
There was a little make up but enough to see. One of the ladies handed her the bouqet. Kilala jumped down from Kagome's lap and ran up to Sango.  
  
Sango didn't move when Kilala sat on her shoulder. Kagome stood up and hugged her friend. "I can't believe you're getting married," she whispered.  
  
"Neither can I," Sango had finally spoke. Kagome gave her a reassuring smile. Kagome was wearing a white silk dress.  
  
Her hair was curled and it reminded Sango of those Curly-Q dolls (you've seen those in toy shelves haven't you?).  
  
Kagome had a lily behind her ear and lilys formed a chain around her waist. Sango slowly stepped down from the stool and took Kagome's hand.  
  
Kagome took Hiraikotsu, which was leaning against the wall, and handed it over to Sango. Sango's muscles relaxed when her hand gripped the wrap around her boomerang.  
  
Kagome was sweat dropping. "You won't hit anyone with it will you?" she asked. Sango didn't answer which wasn't a good sign.  
  
Kagome gulped and squeezed her hand. "Lets go!"  
  
*********************** Men's Dressing Room  
  
Miroku stood in a daze infront of the mirror. Inuyasha leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"You're rose," Inuyasha said. Miroku blinked and looked at him. Inuyasha sighed. "The rose that goes on the tuxedo!"  
  
Miroku smiled. "Oh right." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Miroku slowly walked over to a table where the rose was at.  
  
He pinned it to his suit and straightened his bow tie. Inuyasha smirked and threw Miroku a white hat (you know the one abe lincoln wore? that kind but shorter).  
  
Miroku stared at it with disgust. "I'm gonna look so stupid with this on," Miroku complained. Inuyasha grinned.  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
********************** Chapel  
  
Miroku stood at the head of the chapel with his uncle. His uncle had agreed to wed him and Sango since he was a priest.  
  
Inuyasha stood by him as best man. Shippo sweat dropped as Miroku's mom wept on his shoulder in the seats.  
  
On Sango's side, Rin had come despite being angry at Sango. She was sitting next to Sango's younger brother, Kohaku.  
  
Kohaku was blushing like mad every time he looked at her. Sesshoumaru had managed to come on behalf of Sango (Kagome had forced him). The chapel doors opened and the organ (or piano) started playing the wedding theme.  
  
Sango walked through the doors with Kagome following behind her. Miroku blushed at his bride.  
  
Sango was still holding Hiraikotsu which got Inuyasha and the rest nervous. It had become a habit for Sango to struck someone with it during the wedding preperations. She was so nervous she couldn't control her actions.  
  
She had even hit Kilala and Kagome who now both had small bruises. Kilala was in her demon form with a flower basket in her mouth.  
  
She'd shake the basket and flower petals would fly everywhere. Kohaku stood up from his front row seat and held a pillow with two rings on it.  
  
Sango reached the head of the chapel and lifted her veil. Miroku slightly gasped at her beauty.  
  
"We--" Miroku's uncle began. He was cut off by Sango's shreik and Hiraikotsu connecting with his head. Miroku's uncle fell unconscious to the floor.  
  
Everyone gasped. "UNCLE!!!" Miroku cried. "Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen...." Sango said over and over again.  
  
Inuyasha had started cracking up but Kagome threw her brouch (is that how it's spelled?) at his head to shut up.  
  
"Who's gonna wed us now?!" Sango asked worriedly. Kagome thought for a while then put on a mischevious smile.  
  
She smiled sweetly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha noticed. His eyes widened and he gulped. Miroku and Sango noticed and they too smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh no! You can't make me!" Inuyasha said, backing up. Sesshoumaru smirked at this. "Please Inuyasha! Do this for your best friend! It's my wedding! And you're the best man!" Miroku pleaded.  
  
Inuyasha still shook his head. He looked at Kagome and saw the expression on her face. She was mentally praying for him to continue the wedding.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and shoved Miroku to the side. He picked up Miroku's uncle's form and threw him off to the side.  
  
Inuyasha slumped over behind the podium and took the microphone. He cleared his throat and tapped the microphone.  
  
"Testing, testing!" he said loudly, the microphone making a loud buzzing noise. Everyone covered their ears and glared at Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome stomped on his foot. Inuyasha quit tapping the mircrophone and cleared his throat again.  
  
"We are all here today to honor Miroku and Sango's wedding...... blah blah blah! Uh, anyone who doesn't want them to get married for some bizaar reason say now... blah blah blah! Okay uh... Miroku! Do you take Sango to be your leafully wedded wife?" Kagome smacked her forehead.  
  
"Leafully?" she whispered. Inuyasha just shrugged. Miroku and Sango stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"I-I do," Miroku said, still looking at Inuyasha. "How 'bout you, Sango?" Inuyasha said boredly. Sango's jaw dropped. "I d-do," she said.  
  
"Okay great Miroku! Now you may kiss the bride, not grope her...blah blah blah!" Inuyasha said. Miroku and Sango blushed as they shared their wedding kiss.  
  
Everyone cheered and clapped. "Kid hand them the rings," Inuyasha said to Kohaku. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh my goodness...." she mumbled.  
  
Kohaku gave the rings to his sister and Miroku. They slipped on eachother's rings and ran down the walkway.  
  
They burst out the door and hopped into a white limo. While everyone clapped and stood at the doors, Kagome and Shippo cornered Inuyasha.  
  
"You baka! You don't know anything about weddings!" Shippo cried. "You messed it up!" Kagome said, poking him in the chest.  
  
They were interrupted when there were screams outside. They ran to the door and saw Sango's head poke out the window.  
  
She threw her bouqet out the window. Kagome watched it as it soared through the sky. Girls leaped up to catch it.  
  
Kagome wasn't sure if Sango had planned it or aimed it, but it landed in her hands. Kagome blinked a couple times and then felt an arm wrap around her waist.  
  
She was pulled to Sesshoumaru's side. He smirked at her and she blushed. She held the bouqet close to her and squeezed it tight when Sesshoumaru leaned down to kiss her.  
  
She could've sworn she heard Inuyasha growl. "HENTAI!!!" came the cry. They broke the kiss and looked at the limo.  
  
From the looks of it, Miroku had snatched the garter from Sango's thigh. He had a handprint on his cheek when he threw it out the window.  
  
Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru was watching it intently with his eyes. But instead of landing in Sesshoumaru's hands, it landed in his little brother's.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Awwww!! Poor Sesshy wanted the garter!! I am so cruel to that hottie! Oh well.... anywayz, in the reviews you people keep telling me not to put Rin and Sesshy together.  
  
Well, for you people who said that, look at the pairings in my summary! lol review this chappie please!  
  
~EnchantedMiko  
  
P.S. Miroku's uncle didn't wake up.... he slept threw the whole thing! ^^;; 


	14. Dinner for Seven

My Man - Dinner for Seven  
  
(Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine!)  
  
Kagome sighed and jumped onto the couch. Kilala mewed and hopped onto her lap. Kagome propped her elbow on the side of the couch and rested her head in her hand.  
  
She gently stroked Kilala and looked at the blank tv screen. "Do you think I should call Sango and mess up whatever they're doing at their honeymoon?" Kagome asked, looking down at Kilala.  
  
Kilala stared back up at her and tilted her small head. "I guess that's a no..." Kagome mumbled, turning away from the fire cat.  
  
*RING!* Kilala jumped off of Kagome and ran to Sango's room. Kagome picked up the reciever that was laying next to her on the couch.  
  
"Hello?" she said into the phone. "Are you busy tonight?" It was Sesshoumaru. Kagome blushed.  
  
"No not really," she replied.  
  
"I want you to comeover for dinner tonight," Sesshoumaru said. It sounded like an order instead of an invitation. "Uh, it's something wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No but I need to talk to you," was Sesshoumaru's reply. "Sure. I'll be there--"  
  
"My limo will pick you up at seven," Sesshoumaru said, then abruptly hung up. Kagome glared at the reciever.  
  
"Good bye to you too!" she yelled. She got up and went to her closet. 'What should I wear at Sesshoumaru's mansion?'  
  
Kagome smacked her forehead. 'Inuyasha will be there!' Kagome groaned and sorted through clothes.  
  
Thirty minutes later Kagome came out of her room wearing a silk strapless black dress that ended just below her knees.  
  
She wore a white cardigan for later with it's sleeves tied around her neck. Black high heels thats laces wrapped around her ankle adorned her feet.  
  
Kagome had put on pink lipgloss (cotton candy flavor! lol) and put a crystal butterfly clip that gathered a fine amount of her black hair in the back, leaving the rest down.  
  
Kagome stepped outside and Sesshoumaru's limo (or at least one of them) was parked infront of the apartment.  
  
She walked down the steps and the driver opened the door for her. "Good evening Mrs. Higurashi," he said politely.  
  
Kagome paused in the middle of sliding in. "Mrs? I'm not married," she corrected. The driver chuckled.  
  
"So sorry, miss." Kagome caught a small smirk at the side of his mouth. Kagome shrugged it off and went inside the limo.  
  
************************** Inu/Sess's Mansion  
  
The limo parked infront of the large oak doors. The driver helped Kagome out and he opened the main doors for her.  
  
A maid came and smiled at her. "Follow me, miss," she said. Kagome nodded and followed the maid through twists and turns.  
  
She finally stopped infront of another pair of large oak doors with carvings of fruits and vegetables on it.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped at this and then the maid led her in. A long table was placed in the middle of the large dining room.  
  
There were three candle sets (like Lumier from Beauty and the Beast!) that led straight down the middle of the table.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat at the end of the table with Inuyasha on his right. Inuyasha was in the middle of eating ramen but when he saw Kagome his jaw dropped, causing all the ramen to fall back onto his plate.  
  
Kagome made a look of disgust and Sesshoumaru threw him a napkin. Inuyasha growled and wiped the remaining noodles off his chin.  
  
Kagome shook her head and sat on Sesshoumaru's left, facing Inuyasha. A line of maids came and set more food on the table.  
  
Kagome looked puzzled. "Uh, are there going to be more guests?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru nodded and took Kagome's hand in his.  
  
Kagome blushed and Inuyasha growled low in his throat. Then three other gentlemen and one woman walked into the room.  
  
They accomodated the other empty seats. A young man with long brown hair tied into one braid sat next to Kagome.  
  
He had green eyes and adorable little fangs. He was dressed formally, as all the others. "Kagome, this is Lord Ketsuke," Sesshoumaru said, refering to the man.  
  
Lord Ketsuke nodded and smiled at Kagome. He shook her hand (the one not being held by Sesshoumaru).  
  
"Nice to meet you Lady Kagome. I've heard alot about you," he said, his voice gentle. Kagome lightly blushed. "Oh really?"  
  
"Lord Ketsuke here is a fox youkai, much like Shippo," Sesshoumaru explained. "He is also the ruler of the Eastern Lands." Across next to Inuyasha was a tall man with long silver hair like Sesshoumaru. He also had a blue crescent moon on his forehead.  
  
Inuyasha saw her staring. "This is Lord Inutoshi, or you can call him my uncle," Inuyasha said, licking his spoon.  
  
Sesshoumaru rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache. Lord Inutoshi smiled. 'So that's why he looks like Sesshoumaru...' Kagome thought.  
  
Next to Lord Inutoshi was a lovely lady with long red hair. Her hair was curled at the bottom and went as long as Sesshoumaru's.  
  
Her eyes were a clear blue and she had pointy elf ears like Sesshoumaru. For some reason she kept batting her eyelashes at Inuyasha.  
  
"That's Lady Miyone, an inu youkai as well. She rules the Southern lands," Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha was scooting his chair a little more towards Sesshoumaru.  
  
"She's had a thing for Inuyasha for years," Sesshoumaru whispered to Kagome. "Years? I'd say forever," Lady Miyone said, her voice deep and sexy, still looking at Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha sweat dropped. Lady Miyone turned to glare at Kagome. "Lady Kagome... aren't you the one that dated Inuyasha in high school?" she asked.  
  
Instantly this girl reminded Kagome of her twin sister, Kikyo. "Yes," she said slowly. "And aren't you now dating Lord Sesshoumaru over there?" Lady Miyone asked, pointing a delicate finger at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome nodded. "I see... so you've dated *both* of Inutaisho's sons?" Lady Miyone asked, now intrigued (not in Kagome you sickos!).  
  
Sesshoumaru raised his hand. "That's enough, Lady Miyone." Kagome let out a small sigh. 'Thank you Sesshoumaru,' she said inwardly.  
  
Inuyasha kept watching Lady Miyone, just in case she tried somethng while he wasn't looking. His chair was now up against Sesshoumaru's.  
  
Sesshoumaru sweat dropped (like this: T_T;;) and pushed the chair back next to Lord Inutoshi.  
  
The third gentlemen was seated next to Lord Ketsuke. His hair was in a high pony tail and he had dark blue eyes. He wore a black armor with brown fur on top of each shoulder.  
  
He also wore a furry skirt thingie that bothered Kagome (that's for LovelyLioness57 if you're reading this!).  
  
'He looks alot like Kouga,' Kagome thought, remembering a jerk in high school. Inuyasha was scowling at him, as if he *was* Kouga, though he looked close enough to be his twin brother.  
  
"And that his Lord Sinoshi, ruler of the Northern Lands. He's a wolf demon and he is also the cousin of our high school accquiantance, Kouga," Sesshoumaru said a bit dryly.  
  
Lord Sinoshi smirked at Kagome. "I've heard that a friend of yours, Lady Sango was it? Had hit Kouga with a boomerang in high school?" Lord Sinoshi asked.  
  
Kagome almost giggled at the memory. "Yes she did," she smiled. Lord Sinoshi started to chuckle. "I must meet her one day and thank her for that! I've always hated that cousin of mine!"  
  
She heard Inuyasha mumbled,"Me too.."  
  
"So why are we here again?" Lady Miyone asked. "To discuss things of course," Lord Ketsuke said, waving his hand.  
  
Lord Inutoshi shook his head. "Calm down. Let my nephew speak," he said, sounding so wise and old and like a grandpa.  
  
Sesshoumaru bowed his head at Lord Inutoshi for thanks. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when Inuyasha slerped up a noodle loudly into his mouth.  
  
Lady Miyone started to giggle while Lord Ketsuke, Inutoshi, Sinoshi and Kagome went full out laughing. Sesshoumaru groaned.  
  
Inuyasha looked up, a noodle dangling from his lips. "What?" he asked, obviously confused. Lady Miyone stood up and took a napkin.  
  
"Let me get that for you, cutie," she said, wiping the noodle off. Kagome felt a tinge of jealousy. 'He can clean himself up, you know!' she said mentally.  
  
'Wait? Why am I letting this get to me?' Kagome shook her head. 'Whatever.'  
  
Inuyasha scowled up at Lady Miyone. "Thanks. I didn't need it," he grumbled. Lady Miyone went back to her seat and continued staring lovingly at Inuyasha.  
  
"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Sesshoumaru began. Inuyasha just snorted.  
  
"Have you chosen a mate yet?" Lady Miyone suddenly asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha spit out his ramen.  
  
"Uh, no. Why?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously. "Just curious," Lady Miyone said slyly. "I've chosen a beautiful mate!" began Lord Ketsuke. "Her name is---"  
  
"We don't need to know about *your* mate, Ketsuke! We need to know about *mine*!" Lady Miyone complained. Lord Sinoshi snorted. "Who'd want to listen to you?"  
  
"You have a mate?" Lord Inutoshi asked, raising an eyebrow. Lady Miyone turned to face him. "Finally! *Someone* who will listen! Yes I have chosen a mate! I just need to get him to mark me is all," Lady Miyone giggled, smiling sweetly at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked like he was going to barf. Kagome wondered to herself. 'Don't these people care at all about what Sesshoumaru here is about to say?'  
  
"Who have you chosen?" Lord Ketsuke asked Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was frowning at the behavior of the other lords and lady.  
  
"Yes I have and that is why I have called you all here," Sesshoumaru said, almost gritting his teeth.  
  
"Well why didn't you say so?" Lady Miyone said. "Go on! Who is it?"  
  
Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again smiling. He looked down at Kagome.  
  
"I have chosen Lady Kagome."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Uh oh... Lady Miyone's a bitch, huh? Well anyway, there's your chappie people! Please review! And by the way, if anyone wants to get my chapters early just leave your email address in the reviews, k? ^_^  
  
~EnchantedMiko 


	15. The Power of Free Will

*Question & Answer Column*  
  
Hakurei: Who is Shi?  
  
EM: That's short for Shippo  
  
Setsuna: What happened to Kikyo?  
  
EM: She moved back into the shrine after Kagome left  
  
Anymore questions just leave it in the reviews and check this column in later chapters!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
My Man - The Power of Free Will  
  
(Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine!)  
  
"Eh..." Kagome was in a mix in her mind. 'M-mates? M-me? Since when?!' she was broken out of her thoughts when Inuyasha stood up and slammed his fist on the dining table.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MATES?!" he yelled. "I have chosen Kagome as my mate," Sesshoumaru said calmly from his seat.  
  
"Go on and say yes already so Inuyasha and I can live happily ever after!" Lady Miyone ushered Kagome by waving her hand.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her. "KAGOME WON'T MATE WITH SESSHOUMARU!" this angered Kagome and she stood up too and slammed her fist on the table.  
  
"AND WHY CAN'T I?!  
  
"BECAUSE!!!"  
  
"BECAUSE WHY?! I HAVE FREE WILL AND I CAN MATE WITH SESSHOUMARU WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, INUYASHA!"  
  
"IF YOU MATE WITH HIM YOU'LL BE MAKING THE WRONG DESCISION!"  
  
"NO I WON'T! SESSHOUMARU WILL BE A PERFECTLY GOOD MATE!" (Sesshoumaru smirked at this)  
  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW? YOU'RE NOT EVEN OLD ENOUGH TO HAVE SEX!"  
  
"I'M TWENTY ONE YEARS OLD BAKA!!!"  
  
"THAT AIN'T OLD ENOUGH!!"  
  
"HOW OLD DO I HAVE TO BE?! ONE THOUSAND SEVENTY?!"  
  
"EXACTLY!!!"  
  
"I WILL MATE WITH SESSHOUMARU AND WE'LL HAVE A HAPPY FAMILY TOGETHER WHILE YOU CAN JUST ROT AWAY IN THE BACKGROUND!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome collapsed back onto her chair. Lord Ketsuke put one hand on her shoulder and Sesshoumaru stroked her other hand with his thumb, still looking at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha huffed and stomped up to his room. Seconds later a loud slam vibrated off the walls.  
  
Lady Miyone turned and glared at Kagome. "How dare you!" she finally said. "You have angered an insulted Lord Inuyasha!"  
  
Sesshoumaru growled and Lady Miyone took the hint. She crossed her arms over her chest and didn't make eye contact with Kagome.  
  
"So is that a yes?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Hmm-mmh," was Kagome's answer before falling into darkness.  
  
**************************** Hawaii  
  
Sango and Miroku lay on the beach getting sun tan. "I never knew America could be so... so..." Sango left it there.  
  
"Relaxing?" Miroku finished. "Yeah...."  
  
"I wonder how Inuyasha and Kagome are doing," Sango said. "Wanna call them?" Miroku asked, holding out his cell phone.  
  
Sango took it and dialed the home phone. No one picked up so she called Sesshoumaru. The butler answered.  
  
"Uh hi is Kagome there?" Sango asked. "One moment miss." Sango tapped her fingers patiently.  
  
"What do you want," came Inuyasha's voice. "I said Kagome not Inuyasha!!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Kagome's downstairs making mating plans with Sesshoumaru," and the line went dead. Sango dropped the phone and stood up.  
  
"WHAT DID HE SAY???!!!!"  
  
****************************Kag/San's Apartment  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her head. "What a night," she mumbled.  
  
She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She found Kilala hissing at something on the counter.  
  
Kagome looked and saw a note from Sesshoumaru. She picked it up and at on the living room couch.  
  
Kagome---  
  
You fell asleep in the dining room so I dropped you off at home. Meet me at Taisho Corp tomorrow.  
  
---Sesshoumaru  
  
Kilala hissed and pawed at the note. Kagome shooed her away and placed the note on the side table.  
  
"I wonder how Inuyasha is handling this......."  
  
*************************** Inu/Sess's Mansion  
  
"Please stop Inuyasha-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jaken went hurdling out the window followed by tables, chairs, and pillows. Inuyasha was in his full demon form with red eyes and purple stripes on his cheeks.  
  
He picked up his king-sized bed and threw it out the door, nearly hitting Lord Inutoshi.  
  
"Nephew..." he began, but Inuyasha just growled and charged at him. Lord Ketsuke jumped in the way and used Fox Fire on him.  
  
Next to Lord Inutoshi stood Lord Sinoshi carrying a flattered Lady Miyone. "I've never seen this side of Inuyasha before.... I love it!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru came and bound Inuyasha with his whip. Inuyasha clawed and bit at it getting scarred and scratched in the process.  
  
Sesshoumaru dragged him to an old dungeon that hadn't been used in decades. He threw Inuyasha in like a rag doll and Jaken too.  
  
"Watch him," Sesshoumaru ordered, locking the doors before Jaken could protest. He heard laughing behind him and slowly turned around.  
  
"Inu-- Lord Inuya-- Please-- I am just a humb-- AAAAAAAYYYYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*************************** Flight #720  
  
Miroku sat next to Sango on the plane. A brown paper bag was seated on his lap.  
  
"Remind me again why we--" Miroku hurled into the bag. Sango sighed. "Inuyasha said something unbelievable and we're going home to find out if it's true."  
  
"But Inuyasha can lie some--" he barfed again. Sango raised her hand. "Can we get a towel over here?" she called to the flight attendant.  
  
Sango threw the towel at Miroku. "Well he sounded serious about this," Sango said. Sango took the cell phone from Miroku's pocket and dialed home.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome picked up. "IS IT TRUE?!" Sango yelled, startling every sleeping passenger on the plane.  
  
"Uh, is what true?" Kagome asked. "THAT YOU'RE MATING WITH SESSHOUMARU??!!"  
  
Everyone in the plane gasped. "Isn't Sesshoumaru the richest man in Tokyo?" someone said.  
  
"Doesn't he own Taisho Corp?" another said. Soon everyone was chatting about Sesshoumaru and his new 'mate.'  
  
Sango picked up Hiraikotsu and stood up holding it high in the air. "EVERYONE SHUT UP BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO MAKE A PHONE CALL HERE! IF I HEAR ONE MORE WORD ABOUT STUPID SESSHOUMARU-SAMA I'M GONNA HIT YOU ALL WITH HIRAIKOTSU!!" she threatened.  
  
"Its hurts too!" Miroku called before barfing. Everyone quieted down immediately. "Much better," Sango said, picking up the phone and sitting down.  
  
"Dang Sango!" Kagome said. Sango laughed. "I do it all the time. So is it tru--" Sango sweat dropped and looked up. All the passengers were crowded around her seat trying to listen in on the conversation.  
  
Sango growled and hell was unleashed on Flight #720.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I had to retype this chapter four freakin times cuz my computer kept deleting it so you'd better like this chapter or else!! don't forget to review please!!  
  
~EnchantedMiko 


	16. When Hell Finally Froze Over

My Man - When Hell Finally Froze Over  
  
(Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine)  
  
Kagome put on a light blue tank top and denim capris. She put her hair in a high ponytail and put on a pair of white running shoes.  
  
She patted Kilala on the head and walked out the door. Kagome hummed to herself until she reached Taisho Corp.  
  
She greeted Ginkan and went up the elevators, totally ignoring the new employee that had replaced Ayame.  
  
The elevators slid opened revealing Sesshoumaru's large office. Kagome, deciding he was downstairs or something, sat in Sesshoumaru's desk.  
  
She sighed and examined the papers. 'Is Inuyasha at home?'  
  
************************** Inu/Sess's Mansion  
  
Lord Inutoshi slowly opened the dungeon doors. Jaken emerged half dead. He collapsed at Lord Ketsuke's feet.  
  
Next Inuyasha came out groaning and rubbing his head. "I feel like an elephant just sat on my skull," he complained.  
  
"So why'd you assholes lock me up in there?!" he yelled. The two lords sweat dropped. "You don't remember?" Lord Inutoshi asked.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "Why? Should I?" Lord Ketsuke patted him on the shoulder. "I'm just glad you're back to normal," he said.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged his hand off. "Where's Kagome? And Sesshoumaru?" he asked. "Lord Sesshoumaru is at Taisho Corp meeting Kagome," came Lady Miyone's voice.  
  
"I'm glad you're back with us, Inu-chan," she said seductively, swaying her hips as she walked towards Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha growled. Lady Miyone stopped and chuckled. "What's wrong, sweetie? Afraid of your soon to be mate?"  
  
Inuyasha growled again. Then he smiled and in a calm voice said,"Sure i'll be your mate!"  
  
Lady Miyone clasped her hands together. "Really?!"  
  
"WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!!!!"  
  
***************************** Airport  
  
When Flight #720 came in, the sight puzzled the oncoming passengers. The passengers who had taken the flight earlier all came out bruised and beaten.  
  
Only two people were unharmed. A beautiful woman holding a large boomerang and a handsome young man that was currently barfing into a worn out paper bag that would fall apart any minute.  
  
Sango grabbed Miroku's arm and pulled him to the nearest taxi. "We're going to Taisho Corp!" Sango said, hauling Miroku in.  
  
***************************** Taisho Corp  
  
Sesshoumaru walked into his office to find Kagome fiddling with the feather on top of one his pens.  
  
He smirked and set down his suitcase. Kagome looked up and smiled at him. "There you are Sess-chan! It's about time you came! So wutcha wanna talk about?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome, sat in his chair, and set her back down but on his lap. "What you said the other night....."  
  
Kagome blushed. 'Oh that,' she said mentally. 'I only said yes cuz Inuyasha was pissing me off!'  
  
"Oh what did you say?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru smiled a little. "I said were you serious?"  
  
Kagome blinked a couple times. 'Eh.. what am I gonna say? I mean I love Sesshoumaru.. wait or do I love Inu-- no I hate Inuyasha! Don't think gross things Kagome!'  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome jumped at Sesshoumaru's voice. "Ah sorry!" ^^;;  
  
"Was I serious? Oh um... yeah?" Sesshoumaru brushed his lips against hers. Then the intercom came on.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama your bro--" the the elevator doors opened and Inuyasha huffed in. In a flash he was infront of the two.  
  
He took Kagome's wrist and pulled her off of Sesshoumaru and behind himself. "Just what the fuck did you think you were doing with MY Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome blushed. 'Does he really care for me? His Kagome? Wow...'  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up and brushed his clothes. Then he stood straight infront of Inuyasha.  
  
"Duck," he said. Kagome sweat dropped. 'Has Sesshoumaru gone mad? Duck?? What the-- Oh duck!! Holy crap!!'  
  
Kagome ducked just as Inuyasha went flying over her. He hit the wall on the other side. Sesshoumaru took Kagome's hand and helped her stand up straight.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were all swirly @_@. Kagome was still a little shaken. 'His Kagome? Sesshoumaru never-- wait a minute!'  
  
Kagome marched up to Inuyasha. "What do you mean *your* Kagome?! I'm not an item you know! I'm a human being," she said, poking his chest with every word.  
  
"Sorry," Inuyasha mumbled, turning away from her. Kagome stopped poking him and stepped back.  
  
"Okay well anyways! Why did you interrupt us?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha, also wanting an explantion.  
  
"Interrupt you? Oh you mean on your kissing?" Inuyasha smirked. Kagome blushed and went to Sesshoumaru.  
  
She crossed her arms and pouted, turning away from Inuyasha. "Really little brother. What did you need?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Inuyasha was silent for a moment then his face brightened up and he had a mischevous smile.  
  
"I'm gonna mate with Lady Miyone!" Kagome gasped. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. And inside Inuyasha's head he thought,'Well that's new.. I didn't know hell could freeze over so quickly!'  
  
Sango and Miroku barged in at that moment. "Kagome!!" Sango yelled. Kagome looked up and frowned slightly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU'RE GONNA MATE WITH SESSHOUMARU????!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha's ears flattened. Sesshoumaru's ears were ringing constantly. Miroku stood by Inuyasha's side.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked. Inuyasha looked up at him. "I should ask the same thing!" Miroku's clothes were wet a remnants of food were scattered near his collar.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and almost puked. "EW GROSS!!! GET OUTTA HERE MIROKU!! YOU SMELL LIKE AN ASS!!!"  
  
Miroku sweat dropped. "Are you talking about the donkey thing or a butt?" he asked. Inuyasha growled and bopped him on the head.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!" Sango yelled. "Yes yes yes! I'm gonna mate with Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said, trying to calm her down.  
  
Sango looked at Inuyasha. "What about Inuyasha?" she asked. Kagome blushed. "What about him? He's already found a mate!"  
  
Sango gasped and stared at Inuyasha. "Kikyo?" she said astonished. Inuyasha's jaw dropped and he scrambled up to her.  
  
"I WOULD NEVER GET BACK WITH THAT STINKIN WHORE!!!!" he yelled. Sango hit him with Hiraikotsu, causing him to fall to the ground swirly eyed again.  
  
"So when's the wedding?" Sango asked. Kagome and Sesshoumaru blushed. Just when Kagome was about to answer the unexpected walked into the office.  
  
Sango nearly screamed. "RIN?!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
There's your chapter... when i'm done with this story i'm gonna be writing a new one called Switcharoo. Please read it when I post it, kay? Review this chap pweeze! ^_^  
  
~EnchantedMiko 


	17. Ai shiteru

My Man - Ai shiteru  
  
(Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine!)  
  
"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. Rin looked at Sango, then Miroku, and she glared when her eyes landed on Kagome.  
  
She put her hands at her waist. Sesshoumaru had wrapped his arm around Kagome. Kagome blushed and lowered her head so her bangs covered her eyes.  
  
"I can't believe you people!" Rin finally spoke. Kagome looked up and it was clear to everyone in the room that she was crying.  
  
"I'm sorry Rin! I didn't know! I'm so sorry!" Kagome broke into sobs and Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his chest.  
  
Rin's eyes softened. "Kagome-chan..." Inuyasha was now growling at Rin. "First Sesshoumaru now Kagome! You sure do make alot of people upset, you know that?" he said to her.  
  
Sango glared at him. "What about you? How many times have *you* made Kagome- chan cry? You also made Rin-chan cry at the cafe! I think you should be asking yourself that question, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Don't forget Kikyo," Miroku said. Sango hit him with hiraikotsu. Inuyasha couldn't stand to hear Kagome cry.  
  
He lowered his ears so he couldn't hear her. Sango ran to Kagome. Sesshoumaru released her so Sango could hug and comfort her.  
  
"It's a good thing we came back, Kag. Or else you'd only have this *men* here to comfort you," Sango said, glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. Apparently his ears still couldn't block out the sound of everyone talking, let alone Kagome's sobs.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked to his desk and pressed the button on his intercom. "Send up security," he said.  
  
Rin gasped at him. "You have made my Kagome cry. I won't allow you to stay after that," Sesshoumaru said, stoic as ever.  
  
Inuyasha smirked at her from his spot against the wall. Soon two buff security guards came and grabbed each of Rin's arms.  
  
"But I need to tell you!" Rin yelled as she was being dragged away. They had pulled her infront of the elevators.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Ai shiteru!!" Rin screamed. Kagome stopped crying to look up at Rin. She could hear Sango gasp.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were suprised. However Sesshoumaru seemed unmoved. When Rin saw how he wasn't reacting she burst into tears. The elevator doors slid closed.  
  
Kagome gripped on Sango's shirt. "Sesshoumaru," she said quietly. Sesshoumaru slowly turned to look at her.  
  
"Why?" she asked, not turning to face him from her position against Sango. "Because what we had was a long time ago. Things change," Sesshoumaru said coldly.  
  
Miroku bowed his head. "Still. If a girl said that to me, I would've scooped her up in my arms and--"  
  
Sango was glaring daggers at him. Miroku gulped. "Uh.. ahem! Nevermind!" Miroku helped Inuyasha rise up.  
  
"I have to admit, Sesshoumaru. That *was* kind of harsh," Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru stared at him.  
  
"Oh? Didn't you once do the same thing to Kikyo?" he asked. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Feh!"  
  
Kagome tugged on Sango's shirt. Sango nodded. "Help me get Kagome home please. We can talk about all this later," Sango said.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and picked up Kagome bridal style. They all followed him to the elevator and into the lobby.  
  
Most of the employees stopped to stare and gape at their boss. Sesshoumaru- sama. The ruthless man that ruled over Taisho Corp was carrying a sobbing woman in his arms. Of course they all knew very well she was his girlfriend but still! The man barely said a word to anyone!  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored the looks he was getting and slid into the limo, resting Kagome on his lap.  
  
************************** Rin's Cafe  
  
Shippo was washing the dishes when Ayame marched in. "Since Kagome and Sango have disappeared you can take care of their jobs Shippo!"  
  
Shippo frowned. "But--" Ayame shook her head. "Rin left *me* in charge when she left for Taisho Corp." Shippo frowned again.  
  
"Yes but Rin is right there," he said, pointing behind her. Ayame turned around and saw Rin slumping onto a chair.  
  
Shippo wiped his hands and sat across from her in the booth. Rin's bangs covered her eyes but drops of tears formed a puddle infront her.  
  
Shippo dug through his pockets and finally found a small cloth. He held it out to Rin. Rin slowly raised her head to look at Shippo.  
  
She sniffled and took the cloth. She blew her nose and continued sobbing. When she looked at Shippo again he was smiling at her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked in his gentle voice. Rin blushed. "Uh.. yes. Thank you." Shippo blushed and stared at his hands.  
  
"Your welcome," he said. They sat across from eachother blushing. Shippo gulped and looked determindly at Rin.  
  
"Rin I have to tell you something," he said. Rin blinked a couple times and nodded at him to continue.  
  
Shippo gulped again. "Rin a-a-a..." Rin sweat dropped. "Yes?"  
  
"A-a-a-a...." Shippo blushed a deep shade of red. Rin leaned foreward a bit. "Shippo-chan what is it?"  
  
"Ai shiteru...." he mumbled. Rin gasped. She widened her eyes at Shippo. "Do you... do you mean it?" she asked.  
  
Shippo slowly nodded. Then Rin started crying again. Shippo widened his eyes. "Oh no I'm so sorry! Please don't cry!"  
  
Then Rin's sobs turned into giggles. Shippo sweat dropped. "Huh??" Rin lifted her head and she was laughing her head off! The tears were coming from her laughter.  
  
"I-I-I...." she gasped. She wiped her tears. "Shippo that's so sweet!" She got up from her seat and hugged Shippo.  
  
He blushed and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. "Shippo I had no idea! Oh Shippo!"  
  
Rin leaned down and kissed him playfully on the lips. Shippo smiled at kissed her back. Hiten, Manten, and Ayame were watching all this from the kitchen.  
  
"That... is....so....SWEET!!" Ayame cried.  
  
*************************** Kag/San's Apartment  
  
Kagome and Sango sat on the couch wrapped up in blankets. Both were eating out of a bucket of ice cream.  
  
They were watching Spirited Away, a movie they had found in a box of Sango's old things she had kept when she was a child.  
  
When Chihiro let go of Haku's hand Kagome started crying again. Sango handed her a tissue.  
  
"That... is... so... SWEET!!" she gasped. Sango nodded. Kilala poked her head out from under the blanket.  
  
She saw Kagome crying and jumped over to her. She purred and rubbed her head against her arm.  
  
Kagome stroked her head. "Thanks," she said, smiling down at the cat. When the credits came on Sango turned off the tv.  
  
"I feel so bad for Rin," she said quietly. Kagome put down her now empty bucket. "I see Sesshoumaru differently now. I just can't believe he rejected her like that!"  
  
Sango nodded. "That was so sad! Rin confessed her love for him that she had been hiding since they broke up! I guess after a while she realized that she loved him," Sango said.  
  
Kagome remembered what had happened.  
  
*********************** Flashback  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Ai shiteru!!" Rin screamed. Sesshoumaru seemed unmoved. When Rin saw how he wasn't reacting she burst into tears. The elevator doors slid closed.  
  
*********************** End Flashback  
  
"Well that explains why she was so desperate to find a new boyfriend," Sango sighed. Kagome rested her head back against a pillow.  
  
'I wonder if Inuyasha would do the same if I confessed some sort of unknown love to him...'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Three chapters in one day. Not to mention I had to type the same chapter four times! Well at least one of them.  
  
Okay i'm tired.... review this chapter.... and read my new story that will be out as soon as i'm done with this fic....  
  
~EnchantedMiko 


	18. I Think I'm Pregnant!

*Message From Author*  
  
Okay I got a couple reviews about the word(s) 'Ai shiteru'. I don't know alot of japanese okay so don't blame me if it's wrong! I just randomly asked a person how to say 'i love you' in japanese and that's what I got.... okay that's all I really wanted to say ^_^  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
My Man - I Think I'm Pregnant!  
  
(Dislcaimer: Inuyasha's not mine!)  
  
Inuyasha walked into Sesshoumaru's room. He found Sesshoumaru at his balcony staring out at the sky.  
  
Inuyasha cleared this throat. Sesshoumaru didn't do anything so Inuyasha shrugged. "Thinkin about Rin or Kagome?" he asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled low. "Who else? Kagome of course. Why would I want to think about Rin at this time?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged again. "I'd be thinking about my ex girlfriend if she just yelled 'Ai shiteru' infront of my friends."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around and stared blankly at Inuyasha. "Shouldn't you be with Lady Miyone just about now?" he asked.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no. Why?" Sesshoumaru smirked and he turned around to face the sky again.  
  
"I recall hearing you say that you were going to mate with Lady Miyone." Inuyasha's face considerably paled.  
  
"Oh that. Haha I was just joking around," he laughed nervously. "Do you think Kagome believed me?" he asked.  
  
"I believed you so surely Kagome did as well. But it doesn't matter what her opinion is on that. She's going to be my mate so why should she worry about yours?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Besides, I already told Lady Miyone that you wanted to mate with her," Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!?!!" he yelled. "Yoo-hoo!" Inuyasha froze.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked as he turned around to see Lady Miyone leaning against the doorway. "Now what are you two dears talking about? Surely it's about me and mating and Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha looked like he was about to gagg. Then Lady Miyone rushed up and squeezed him in her arms.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha! You don't know how long i've been waiting for you to confess your love!" she squealed. "Yeah well you're gonna have to wait longer!" Inuyasha gasped.  
  
But it didn't look like Lady Miyone heard that. "Ooh lets get married tomorrow! Or better yet-today!"  
  
Inuyasha pushed her away. "You don't understand! It was just a jo--"  
  
"Oh Inu baby!" Lady Miyone wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha sweat dropped.  
  
He sent a pleading look at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru smirked and then turned to look at Lady Miyone.  
  
"Lady Miyone, Inuyasha would like to have the wedding next week," he said. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.  
  
"You do?!"  
  
"I do?!" the two soon-to-be-mates said in unision. Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Didn't you just tell me that before Lady Miyone came in?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "No I didn't!!" he yelled. "Are you saying your brother is deaf, sweety pie?" Lady Miyone asked.  
  
Inuyasha stuck out his tongue. "Yes!" Lady Miyone just squeezed his neck tighter. "You are sooo cute!!"  
  
************************* Kag/San's Apartment  
  
Kagome sweat dropped as Sango was searching through cabinets. "Are you telling me we don't have anything green? You know like salad???"  
  
Recently Sango had been craving for 'certain' foods. "Why green?" Kagome asked. Sango shrugged while digging into a drawer.  
  
"I dunno! Something inside me is saying 'I want green!'" Kagome sighed and helped her look.  
  
"First you were craving for ice cream, next to you were craving for red fruits, and now you're craving your green vegetables! What is up with you and this craving thing??!!"  
  
Sango was holding a sandwhich but dropped it after listening to Kagome. Kagome looked at her curiously.  
  
"Uh, Sango?" Sango had frozen. "K-Kagome! I think I'm.... I think I'm...." Kagome blinked at her.  
  
"You think you're....." she said, motioning her to continue. "OH MY GOD CALL MIROKU!!" Sango suddenly screamed and then she collapsed on the floor.  
  
Kagome screamed. "Sango!!" Kilala ran in and started licking her master's face. Kagome grabbed the phone and dialed Miroku's number.  
  
"MIROKU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!!!" Kagome yelled then she hung up, not waiting for a reply.  
  
********************* Miroku's House  
  
Miroku put down the phone. "My ass? Does she mean the donkey thing or my butt??"  
  
********************* Kag/San's Apartment  
  
Kagome fanned Sango with her hand. "Oh come on Sango!!" Sango's eyelids suddenly snapped open  
  
She got up and ran to her room. Kagome followed and found Sango digging through her 'private' drawer that Kagome wasn't allowed to look in.  
  
"Aha!" Sango said, pulling out a book. Kagome tilted her head to read the cover: Think You're Pregnant? Check the Symptons!  
  
Kagome gasped. "Sango! How long have you had that book!" she yelled. Sango was murmering the words as she read.  
  
"Blah blah blah.... I had it.... blah blah blah.... since me and Miroku..... blah blah blah.... had.... blah bla-- HERE IT IS!"  
  
Sango sat up and read out loud:  
  
One of the many symptons of pregnancy is a constant yerning for certain food items.  
  
Sango screamed and dropped the book. "HOLY CRAP I THINK I'M PREGNANT!"  
  
************************* Inu/Sess's Mansion  
  
Inuyasha's phone rang in his room. Inuyasha pryed Lady Miyone off and ran to his room. He locked the door and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello whoever this is please save me from this hell!!" Inuyasha babbled into the phone. "Inuyasha it's Miroku. Come with me I think Sango's in trouble!"  
  
"Yeah yeah sure whatever. I'll come!" Inuyasha hung up but then smacked his forehead.  
  
"Damn it Kagome will be there!"  
  
************************* Kag/San's Apartment  
  
"Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out...." Kagome said, trying to calm Sango.  
  
"I can't believe this! I'm pregnant!" Kagome sighed. "You don't know that for sure!" Sango grabbed her wrist and took the car keys.  
  
"We're going to the hospital NOW!" Kagome caught the keys as Sango threw them in the air.  
  
"B-but! I called Miroku like you said! He'll be here any minute!" Kagome said. Sango had already closed the door inside the car.  
  
She was glaring at her from the front seat. Kagome sighed again. "Sorry Miroku," she said, jogging towards the car.  
  
************************ Inu/Sess's Mansion  
  
Inuyasha leaped out the window and onto the front lawn. He sniffed the air checking for Lady Miyone.  
  
The scent of strong perfume was coming from his room. 'Ha! She came in once I jumped out!'  
  
Inuyasha used his demon speed and ran to Miroku's house. He found Miroku sitting on the front steps.  
  
Inuyasha stopped and stared at him. "What's wrong? Aren't we gonna visit Sango?" he asked. "Yeah but they're not picking up and I just saw their car heading that way," Miroku said, pointing to the right.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and he could smell car gas, Kagome, and Sango. But another scent puzzled him.  
  
It was very faint and it smelled like a mix of Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha thought for a moment then he grinned.  
  
He turned and grinned at Miroku. Miroku was startled because Inuyasha had a huge care bear grin plastered on his face.  
  
"I-Inuyasha? Something w-wrong?" he stuttered. That grin was really freaking him out. Inuyasha put his arms behind his back and calmly walked back and forth infront of Miroku.  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing. It's just that..... you're gonna be a daddy in about seven to nine months!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yes people! Sango and Miroku are gonna be full blown parents! Read the next chapter to find out if they get a boy or a girl! ^_~  
  
~EnchantedMiko 


	19. Is it a Boy or a Girl?

*Question & Answer Column*  
  
MyMan: Who is Ayame?  
  
EM: (I want everyone to read this cuz alot of people don't know who she is) Ayame was Kouga's original fiancee' in the series. But Kouga found Kagome so he didn't marry Ayame.  
  
Well that's the only question I found...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
My Man - Is it a Boy or a Girl?  
  
(Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine)  
  
Kagome and Sango ran up to the receptionist's desk. "Can I help you?" she asked. "I THINK I'M PREGNANT!!!!" Sango screamed.  
  
The receptionist leaned forward and whispered,"Everyone does." Sango growled. She reached over and grabbed the receptionist by her collar.  
  
"Listen lady! I checked the symptons and I am almost positive I'm pregnant! There could be a little boy or girl inside my belly *points to belly* and you aren't doing anything about it!!!"  
  
The receptionist pointed shakily down a hallway. "Room 601," she mumbled. Sango let go of her death grip and pulled Kagome with her down the hall.  
  
She swung open the door to Room 601. Three pregnant women sat in the waiting room. Sango marched up to the counter.  
  
A second receptionist handed her a clip board. "Please fill out this form," she said. Sango groaned and sat down on a chair.  
  
She said the questions out loud as she filled out the form. "...have you had your period? .... yes... have you had any sexual contact with a member of the opposite sex?.... yes...."  
  
"Sango!" Kagome hissed. "You don't need to say it so loud!" Sango blinked. "Oh sorry," she mumbled.  
  
After about twenty minutes Sango turned in the form. The two girls sunk into two of the comfortable chairs.  
  
*********************** Outside Hospital  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku jogged inside the hospital lobby. "Inu... are you... sure... she's pregnant?" Miroku panted.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed around. "Yeah i'm sure," he said. He went up to the receptionist. He was about to say something when he heard Miroku squeak behind him.  
  
"You," the receptionist said darkly. "I remember you." Miroku gulped. "Ah.. hahaha! Yeah um... nice to see you again... haha--AHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
The receptionist lunged at Miroku. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sniffed the air again. He caught Kagome's scent and went down the hall, ignoring Miroku's cries for help.  
  
Inuyasha kept sniffing until he stopped infront of Room 601. He shoved the door open and found Kagome and Sango reading magazines.  
  
"What are you doing here???!!!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha went up to Sango who was standing up.  
  
He put his hands around her waist and stuck his head in her chest. Kagome gasped and her eyes watered.  
  
Sango had on a look of utter disgust. "You know i'm married right?" she asked nervously.  
  
Inuyasha ignored her. Kagome went full out crying. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha heard sobbing and he blinked up at Kagome who had her face in her hands.  
  
'Why is she crying?' Inuyasha asked himself. Then he felt a stinging feeling on is cheek. He put his hand to his cheek and realized Sango had just slapped him.  
  
"I knew you were a jerk but I didn't know you'd sink so low as to do this!" Sango said, hugging Kagome.  
  
Then Inuyasha finally understood (dumb ass). "No no! That's not what I was doing!!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Kagome sobbed. "Listen to me! I was just snif--"  
  
"I DON'T WANT HEAR IT!!" Kagome screamed, running out of the waiting room. "Kagome wait!!" Inuyasha called out.  
  
"You asshole!" Sango yelled, slapping him again.  
  
******************** Hallway  
  
Kagome tore down the hall but crashed into a solid chest. Arms wrapped tightly around her. "Shh it's okay," Miroku whispered.  
  
Times like this made Kagome explode with joy to have Miroku has one of her best friends. "Miroku!" she sobbed.  
  
"Inu--Inuyasha! He--he--" Miroku stroked the back of her head. "What did he do, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome hiccuped. "He put his arms around Sango-- her waist-- and he--he--"  
  
Kagome just sobbed harder. Miroku's eyes widened. He couldn't believe his best friend. First he hurts Kagome (emotionally) and now he was trying to steal his woman! They were married too!  
  
Miroku squeezed Kagome tighter. "MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha had just come out into the hallway.  
  
Kagome tightened her hold on Miroku's clothes. "Inuyasha," he said firmly. "I don't think you should see Kagome anymore and I don't think we can be friends anymore."  
  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Wha-- no you guys aren't listening to me!! I was just che--"  
  
"HENTAII!!"  
  
*slap*  
  
"JERK!!"  
  
*punch*  
  
"ASSHOLE!!"  
  
*hit*  
  
"FUCKER!!!"  
  
*slap, punch, and hit*  
  
Inuyasha fell to the floor swirly eyed, a huffing Sango behind him.  
  
********************** Doctor's Room  
  
Kagome and Miroku sat on two chairs with Sango. Well Sango sat on the bed. Miroku had an arm around Kagome as she had fallen asleep against him from all her tears.  
  
Sango felt so bad for her friend. "Inuyasha was such a jerk," she said. Miroku nodded. "I can't believe he did that."  
  
But deep in their minds they both wondered,'What was he gonna say?'  
  
The doctor walked in and nearly gave Sango a heart attack. "DR. NARAKU??!!!"  
  
Her old high school (not to mention gay) doctor beamed at her. "Pregnant, ey?" he said.  
  
Sango blushed. "Well I *think* I am." Dr. Naraku turned to see Kagome and Miroku. He smiled at Miroku.  
  
Two familar faces walked into the room. Miroku's eyes widened as he blushed and turned his gaze to Kagome's head.  
  
Feet away from him stood Kagura, his ex girlfriend. Next to her was her little sister, Kanna.  
  
Sango shuddered. Kanna gave her the creeps. "I'm gonna need to see how much you weigh," Dr. Naraku said.  
  
Sango nodded and followed the little family out the door. Miroku smiled and lightly shook Kagome.  
  
When Kagome didn't move, Miroku pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. He dialed Sesshoumaru.  
  
*********************** Inu/Sess's Mansion  
  
Sesshoumaru walked up to his room after hearing the phone ring.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru, it's me Miroku. We're here at the hospital. Sango's checking for pregnancy signs."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Inuyasha made us all upset and Kagome cried herself to sleep. You think you can pick--"  
  
*click*  
  
*********************** Doctor's Room  
  
Miroku stared at his cell phone. "He just hung up," Miroku mumbled. "Why did you call him?" a small voice asked.  
  
Miroku was startled to hear Kagome. He looked down to see Kagome's brown orbs staring into his blue ones.  
  
"I thought you should go home," Miroku said. "He'll hurt Inuyasha. I don't want anymore people to get hurt," Kagome said sadly.  
  
"Even after what Inuyasha did?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded. The object of the conversation came flying into the room and against the wall.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway with glowing red eyes. He calmed down when he saw Kagome.  
  
He growled when Miroku had his arm around her. Miroku smiled and hastily removed his arm. Kagome stood up and went to Sesshoumaru.  
  
He wrapped her up in his arms protectively. "Sesshou," she mumured. Sesshoumaru looked down.  
  
"I don't want you to hurt Inuyasha anymore," she said. She sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked puzzled from the request. But he complied. He set one last glare at Inuyasha then scooped Kagome up in his arms and walked out the door.  
  
*********************** One Hour Later  
  
Miroku had fallen asleep when Sango came in smiling like an idiot. She shook Miroku awake.  
  
"Wha--huh? What is it??" Miroku asked drowsily. Sango wrapped her arms around him and kissed him full on the lips.  
  
"IT'S A BOY!!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha is so misunderstood in this chapter... well he's usually misunderstood in *all* the chapters. ^^;; Please review, kay? AND NO EVIL REVIEWS!! 


	20. The Price of a Rose

My Man - The Price of a Rose  
  
(Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine!)  
  
*WARNING* this chapter contains extremelly sad scenes!  
  
Kagome buried her face in her hands. "How many times has he broken my heart?!" Kagome sobbed.  
  
Sango leaned her head on her shoulder while hugging her. "Oh Kagome... It's okay!" Kagome sobbed harder.  
  
"No it's not! You're moving out tomorrow!" Sango smiled. "No i'm not. I talked to Miroku and he's gonna move in with us! What do you say about that?" Kagome looked up and through her tears smiled.  
  
"T-thank you!" They hugged once more and Sango let Kagome cry herself to sleep in her arms.  
  
************************ Inu/Sess's Mansion  
  
Inuyasha paced his bedroom thinking hard. "Uh, lets see... Hey Kagome! I really need you to listen to me for a sec about this so called betrayal of mine! No no that's stupid..."  
  
Inuyasha groaned and pulled his hair. "I can't think up a good apologize speech! Wait a minute, why should *I* be apologizing for something I didn't do?"  
  
Inuyasha grinned. "If I get them all to listen to me I can explain what I was really doing and then *they'll* be the ones apologizing!! Haha I'm brilliant!"  
  
He went to his drawer and pulled out his wallet. "First I'll stop by the flower shop, get a shit load o' roses and high tail it to Kagome's!"  
  
************************ Kag/San's Apartment  
  
Sango stood up when there was a knock at the door. She smiled to see it was Miroku who was apparently carrying five boxes and two luggage bags.  
  
Sango sweat dropped. "Uh, okay. I'm not sure all that is gonna fit in my room," she said. Miroku blinked at her and then grinned. "None of this is my stuff! I went to the store and bought loads of clothes for the baby! Toys and diapers and pacifiers too!"  
  
Sango's jaw dropped. "B-but what about all of *your* things?!" Miroku shook his head. "All I had were empty soda bottles, bed sheets, pillows, a tv, and a toothbrush. I didn't bring that though."  
  
Sango gave him a look saying,'You're the craziest person i've ever met.' Miroku smiled. He set down the stuff and looked around.  
  
"Uh, so where's Kagome-san?" he asked. "She fell alseep in her room," Sango replied. Miroku put on a look of sympathy.  
  
"I still can't believe Inuyasha would do that." Sango nodded. "I thought he had more sense. He was so fun and cool in high school. But I guess things change."  
  
The two were silent for a moment before there was another knock on the door. Sango opened it with a smile but she slammed it shut after less than a second.  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Who was it Sango?" he asked, moving towards the door. Sango made a human growl. "The very bastard we were speaking of!"  
  
Miroku frowned. Sango ran to her room and came back seconds later with Hiraikotsu in tow. Kilala hopped onto Miroku's head (aww how cute!) and prepared to watch the show.  
  
Sango opened the door and started beating Inuyasha mercilessly. Miroku and Kilala had winced everytime the boomerang connected to his skull. "At least it's not me," Miroku murmured to Kilala. The fire cat just mewed in return.  
  
After she had beat Inuyasha to a bloody pulp, Sango slammed the door again but not before noticing the bundle of roses he was holding.  
  
Sango gripped Hiraikotsu so hard it looked like it would crack under the pressure. "That jerk! He came over here to bring me roses!!" (she's not conceited, just confused).  
  
Miroku shook his head. "How worse can he get?"  
  
********************* Outside  
  
Inuyasha groaned in pain. "I WAS ONLY TRYING TO BRING FLOWERS FOR KAGOME!" he yelled with his last bit of strength, then he passed out.  
  
Across the street in a silver porshe sat Sesshoumaru, his golden orbs observing the whole thing.  
  
********************* Inside  
  
Kagome woke up to the sounds of Hiraikotsu beating something to death. "That's odd. I didn't hear her scream hentai," Kagome wondered.  
  
She slowly got out of bed. She opened her bedroom door and saw Sango squeezing the hell out of Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Um, Sango? Miroku?" The two looked up and smiled to see their friend not sobbing away in tears.  
  
"Was someone at the door?" she asked. The two paled. "It was the mail man," was Miroku's smooth answer.  
  
Kagome gasped. "You attacked the mail man?!" she shreiked. "Sango! I gotta go out and see if he's okay!"  
  
Kagome swung open the door before the couple could stop her. "Kagome, I'm so sorry," Sango whispered.  
  
Kagome just looked puzzled. "Are you okay Sango? There's no one here."  
  
********************* Inu/Sess's Mansion  
  
Inuyasha groaned from the searing pain that went up from his toes to his head. "Damn that girl hits hard!"  
  
Sesshoumaru sat in the corner, watching the doctors and nurses. He had brought Inuyasha to the infirmary (which is inside their oh so glorious mansion) after picking him up at Kagome's.  
  
He failed to mention to the doctor that he had striked Inuyasha a couple times in the car for trying to see Kagome after what he did to her.  
  
Inuyasha didn't mention it to the doctor's either because he knew it was a waste. Sesshoumaru was powerful and the doctors wouldn't give shit for anything he did as long as the pain didn't involve them.  
  
"Well it appears most of your bones are broken and i'm not suprised you're still living. You may be half human but you're also half demon so it didn't kill you like it would a normal human," the doctor said.  
  
"Feh! I already know all that crap!" Inuyasha snapped back at him. "When can I start walking around again?" he asked.  
  
The doctor pulled his beard in thought. "I'd say three to four months considering you're part youkai."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!"  
  
This just got a smirk from Sesshoumaru. Today was his lucky day!  
  
******************* Kag/San/Mir's Apartment  
  
Miroku picked up his cell phone after hearing it ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Inuya--"  
  
Miroku immediately hung up. Sango and Kagome were sitting next to him. "Who was it?" Kagome asked.  
  
Miroku smiled. "It was Sango's mother."  
  
"I don't have a--" Miroku pulled Sango up. "We need to have a private talk if you don't mind, Kagome-san," Miroku said.  
  
Kagome just nodded. Miroku dragged Sango to her room and shut the door. "Look Miroku! You and I both know my mother died when Kohaku was born!"  
  
"I know! It was really Inuyasha that called!" Sango turned red. "What?! Ooh I'm gonna break that cell phone of yours!"  
  
Miroku paled. "No Sango don't take it out my cell phone! Please!" Sango swung open the door and marched back into the living room.  
  
Kagome sat on the couch then something clicked in her mind. "Hey Sango, didn't your mother die when Kohaku was born?" she asked.  
  
Sango didn't say anything. She picked up Hiraikotsu and slammed it down onto Miroku's cell phone, smashing it into a million pieces.  
  
Miroku screamed (girl scream not guy scream; lol) and cradled the remnants of his phone. "S-Sango?" Kagome gasped.  
  
Sango just wiped her hands. "There! Now that stupid hanyou won't ever reach us by cell phone again!" she covered her mouth after realizing what she just said.  
  
Kagome's eyes began to water. "No no! Kagome-chan I made a mistake! I meant, uh, erm, now that, er, those stupid business people won't 'hand-you' anymore bills!"  
  
Kagome burst out into sobs. "Kagome!" Sango cradled Kagome in her arms like she always did. Miroku was sobbing as well for is 'poor defenseless cellie- poo' as he put it.  
  
******************** Outside  
  
Inuyasha, in a really pathetic way, was crawling on the sidewalk. "I'm... going... to.. talk... to her... no matter.. what!" Inuyasha groaned.  
  
He reached up his finger and rang the doorbell. On the other side Kagome sniffled and went up to the door.  
  
She slowly opened it and gasped when she saw Inuyasha. "Kagome I--" he didn't finish as Kagome slammed the door.  
  
His ears drooped as he heard her slide down the door, cuddle into a ball, and cry her eyes out.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Okay don't hurt me people! I love Inu-chan as much as you guys do! I'm only being mean to him cuz this is supposed to be a sad kinda story! Everything will get better for him later, I promise!  
  
Well, hope ya enjoyed da chapter even though it was pretty sad. Please review!  
  
~EnchantedMiko 


	21. Who Says the Past Can't Come Back?

My Man - Who Says the Past Can't Come Back?  
  
(Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine)  
  
Inuyasha struggled as he tried to walk home. He had pleaded for Kagome to listen but he didn't get a response.  
  
After a few more begs Sango opened the door with Hiraikotsu ready to strike. Inuyasha took the hint and high tailed out of there.  
  
His luck just got better. It was beginning to sprinkle. Inuyasha groaned. 'Stupid doctor! If he says my legs are numb why do they hurt like hell??'  
  
Inuyasha broke that thought when he passed out and fell on the wet sidewalk.  
  
**************************** Later  
  
Inuyasha's eyelids fluttered open. He couldn't tell where he was cuz everything was blurry. He rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up.  
  
He was lying on a bed inside a room filled with posters of wild life. Inuyasha took a sniff of the air around him and smiled as he laid back down in bed.  
  
'You're way too trusting, Shippo.'  
  
**************************** Kitchen  
  
Shippo hummed as he cooked Inuyasha's meal in the kitchen. Hours earlier Shippo had decided to go to the super market to get some ingrediants for his fish filet.  
  
On his way home it started to rain. So he ran. As he ran he saw a lumped figure on the ground. He dropped his bags when he saw it was Inuyasha.  
  
He hauled him over his shoulder and picked up his grocery bags. He used the kitsune blood in him to run faster.  
  
When he got home he placed Inuyasha in the guest room which he had devoted to wild life.  
  
So here he was cooking a delicious meal for his unexpected guest. He had no idea Inuyasha was leaning against the doorway watching him.  
  
****************************** Kag/San/Mir's Apartment  
  
Kagome let out another sob as she lay in bed. She wanted to let Inuyasha in and forgive him.  
  
She wanted to hold him and blurt out 'gomen' a thousand times for his injuries. But she couldn't.  
  
She didn't want to be the always trusting Kagome. And apparently neither did Sango. She had talked Kagome into going to her room to take a nap while she and Miroku dealt with Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome begged her not to hurt him anymore as she heard his pleas from the other side of the door. Sango hestitated but agreed for Kagome's sake.  
  
So here was Kagome lying in bed thinking about her life. She had finally thought of how to describe her life to her grandchildren one day: It sucked.  
  
She groaned loudly when she remembered she had agreed to become Sesshoumaru's mate or in human terms, marry him.  
  
Then her conscience decided to talk to her at this moment in time.  
  
(KC - Kag's conscience K- Kag)  
  
KC - why are you so bummed out? You knew this would happen sooner or later. Don't you love Sesshoumaru?  
  
K - I do! It's just..... I dunno!  
  
KC - it's just that you finally realized how stupid you were and how you and Inuyasha are really meant to be?  
  
K - "....."  
  
KC - don't give me that! You love Inuyasha! You're meant to be with Inuyasha not his brother! Don't you remember why you got with Sesshoumaru anyways? You did it because you wanted to get back at Inuyasha! Not to mention you did it because Sango influenced you but....  
  
K - yeah but after a while me and Sesshoumaru kinda got closer than I ever planned! My original plan was to fake being with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha gets jealous and tries to win be back, and then I get with Inuyasha again!  
  
KC - oh and did you ever once think about how Sesshoumaru would feel being used like that?  
  
K - oh.  
  
KC - exactly! You couldn't have just dumped the guy like that! Not when he truly believed you loved him!  
  
K - well I didn't mean to really fall in love with him... for real!  
  
KC - but that's what happened! And now you have to get back with Inuyasha! Despite what Sango or anyone else may think! You two are meant to be no matter what happens! Even if you DO mate with Sesshoumaru *god forbid* you and Inuyasha will always be linked together! YOU WERE MEANT FOR EACHOTHER FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!!!!  
  
K - i'm totally speechless  
  
KC - i'm sure you are. So get your butt back out there and tell Inuyasha you love him!  
  
K - wait a minute! Who says I love Inuyasha?  
  
KC - i'm your conscience. Heck i'm basically you! And *I* love Inuyasha. So if we're the same person and i'm your inner self, don't you think *you* should love Inu boy too?  
  
Then the voice disappeared. Kagome sat up and blinked. She sighed.  
  
"I swear one of these days i'm gonna get rid of my conscience!" Kagome said as she hopped out of bed and got ready to leave.  
  
***************************** Inu/Sess's Mansion  
  
Sesshoumaru sat at his computer desk in his room. He had been typing up documents all day.  
  
When the last document was typed he shut off the computer and just sat back in his chair thinking.  
  
'Kagome has agreed to being my mate. Now how do I plan this all out with all this work I have to do?'  
  
Sesshoumaru was brought out of his thoughts by the ring of his phone. He reached out and pressed the speaker button.  
  
"Yes?" he answered.  
  
"Is that how you answer your phone now?" a feminine voice asked over the line. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh and who is this?"  
  
"An old friend," was the answer.  
  
"And what might this old friend want?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Our past."  
  
"That would be impossible for all I know about you right now is you're supposedly an old friend."  
  
"We can talk about that issue later. For now, is it true?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you have chosen Kagome Higurashi as your mate?"  
  
"Yes. May I ask why you're so interested in this piece of information?"  
  
*silence*  
  
"I will call you again tomorrow."  
  
"I still don't know who you are."  
  
"Ja ne for now....... Sesshy."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
You know I'll let you people guess who that was although I think that's pretty obvious if you've read Boy Troubles.  
  
And if you do know who that mystery gal was.... she's changed! She's older! She's not what she used to be!  
  
Please don't flame me for her comeback. Actually, please don't flame me at all! ^^;;  
  
~EnchantedMiko  
  
P.S. Right I think I just made it incredibly obvious who the mystery gal is... man I can never keep a secret! lol 


	22. Dates, Reunions, and Cranky Soon To Be M...

My Man - Dates, Reunions, and Cranky Soon-To-Be Moms  
  
(Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine)  
  
Rin wore a baby blue tank top with blue jeans. A purple cardigan was tied around her waist incase it got cold.  
  
She had used a curling iron making her look like a Curly Q doll and she left her hair down. Rin smiled when she saw her date walking up the sidewalk.  
  
Shippo was dressed in brown baggy jeans with a green shirt. Rin giggled as she noticed he had tried to tuck in his shirt but had messed up terribly.  
  
Shippo blushed and averted his gaze to a nearby tree. Rin gave him a small peck on the cheek and then linked her arm with is.  
  
The blush on Shippo's face darkened and he gave Rin a small smile. They walked down the street together enjoying eachother's company.  
  
After a couple minutes of walking the two entered the ice cream parlor. Rin sat across from Shippo in their booth.  
  
Shippo ordered cookies and cream ice cream (YUM!!) while Rin ordered rainbow ice cream.  
  
Rin started cracking up as the ice cream smeared all over Shippo's face (Kawaii!!) as he dug in. He stopped eating to stare at her curiously.  
  
Rin pointed at her face. Shippo blinked and looked at the window to see his reflection. His eyes widened as he noticed the ice cream.  
  
Rin casually threw him a napkin. Shippo wiped it off and mumbled something about bad manners infront of girls.  
  
************************** Taisho Corp  
  
Sesshoumaru swung his jacket over his shoulder as he exited the building. Most of the employees had gone home already.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the stars as he stood infront of his waiting limo. Jaken, the limo driver, waited patiently for his master to slide in.  
  
"I think I'll go for a walk," Sesshoumaru said, clear enough for Jaken to hear. Jaken blinked. "But sir...." he began but froze when Sesshoumaru sent him a death glare.  
  
"Yes sir," Jaken mumbled. "I'll call you to pick me up later," Sesshoumaru said, then he started walking down the sidewalk.  
  
Sesshoumaru decided to go to the park. No one would be there at this time of night so he would be alone.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. 'Peace and quiet,' he said mentally. As he was passing by the super market (which is open 24 hrs) he didn't notice he had bumped into one of the shoppers.  
  
The grocery bags fell and its contents spilled out onto the sidewalk. Sesshoumaru, being the gentleman he was, bent down and began helping the shopper stuff the foods and junk back into the bags.  
  
"Thank you sir," the shopper said quietly after everything was placed back in the grocery bags. Sesshoumaru blinked, recognizing the voice.  
  
He studied the shopper he had just helped. It was a woman about his age. She had long beautiful black hair that went down to her waist.  
  
Her brown eyes were those of someone wise and it had the same brown color as his Kagome's. Then it hit him.  
  
The woman standing infront of him looked exactly like Kagome. He only knew one person that could match the beauty of his current girlfriend.  
  
"Kikyo..."  
  
******************************* Ice Cream Parlor  
  
Shippo groaned as he accidently burped outloud. Rin grinned and shook her head with a laugh. She paid for the ice creams and the two walked outside.  
  
"I'm sorry," Shippo said. Rin blinked. "I've been so rude with the burping and the ice cream and not paying and--"  
  
Rin cut him off as she hugged him. "Shippo that's why you make me laugh," she giggled and her lips brushed softly against his.  
  
Shippo's eyes considerably widened from shock but he soon began to kiss her back. He hadn't noticed that her arms were looped around his neck.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and they stayed that way even after they broke the kiss. Rin leaned her head against Shippo's chest.  
  
Shippo looked up at the stars and smiled. "I love you Rin," he mumbled, still looking at the stars.  
  
"I love you too," he heard Rin say. She smiled as he squeezed her tighter to him.  
  
******************************** Super Market  
  
Kikyo and Sesshoumaru stared at eachother in silence. Shock was written all over the dog demon's face.  
  
Kikyo smiled. A real true smile that made her face even more beautiful (I hate Kikyo as much as you people do but you gotta admit she's pretty). "Hello Sesshy," she said, her voice soft.  
  
This wasn't the same slutty, bitchy, incredibly mean Kikyo from high school. It was an older Kikyo who was nicer, held more knowlege than in high school, and gentler.  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't think straight. His ex-girlfriend. The one who dumped him cuz she thought he was gay. The one he hadn't seen in six years was standing infront of him with a whole new personality.  
  
So he did the only thing you could when this type of thing happens.  
  
He knocked her out, called Jaken, and took Kikyo home with him.  
  
********************************** Kag/San/Mir's Apartment  
  
"OW HE KICKED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Aww! That means he's fine!"  
  
"BUT THAT HURT!!!!!!"  
  
"Honey don't be mad at the baby when it isn't even born yet."  
  
"Yeah what Miroku said."  
  
"SHUT UP! IT HURT AND THAT'S FINAL!"  
  
"But it's normal for babies to kick. I think you're just sensitive on your stomach, San-chan."  
  
"I AM NOT SENSITIVE!!! THE KID KICKED ME AND IT HURT! THAT'S ALL!"  
  
"Maybe you're just cranky. Why don't you take a nap while Miro-chan and I cook somethin for ya? I heard women get cranky sometimes during pregnancy."  
  
"I AM NOT DAMN CRANKY!!!"  
  
"Uh, Kagome-san, maybe we should just leave her alone..."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING HOUSHI?!"  
  
"San-chan calm down! All this screaming could effect the baby!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU ME-- OW! IT KICKED ME AGAIN!!!!!!"  
  
"Told ya...."  
  
"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!"  
  
"Sango, dear, put that down! You wouldn't hurt your best friend with Hiraikotsu would you?"  
  
"Sango what the heck do you think you're doing?! You're not supposed to handle Hiraikotsu while you're pregnant!"  
  
"Don't hit Kagome-san please!"  
  
"WHO SAYS I'M GONNA HIT HER?!"  
  
"Ahh! Don't hurt the baby! San-chan, you could kill it if you hit it! Heck you could kill yourself if you hit your tummy with Hiraikotsu!"  
  
"I'M NOT HITTING THE BABY EITHER!!!"  
  
"Uh, then what are you doing with that, dear?"  
  
"I'M GONNA HIT SOMETHIN ELSE TO RELIEVE MYSELF OF THIS STRESS!"  
  
*thwack*  
  
*thump*  
  
"That's harsh Sango."  
  
"What? I knock him out all the time! Plus it helped calm down my nerves!"  
  
"But you're married now! You're not supposed to knock out your own husband with an over-sized boomerang no matter how many times you did *before* you were married!!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ack eighth grade is startin soon! I'm gonna be incredibly busy with writing the school newspaper and all that other junk.. so you might not see a lot of updates.  
  
But I'll try ^___^ I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will probably be up before the end of this week, kay? Review this chap please!  
  
~EnchantedMiko 


	23. Wasabi is Good for the Soul

*Message From Author*  
  
People, if you don't like the idea of sess/kik then just deal. Don't leave whiny reviews cuz I hate it when people act like three year olds over such a stupid little thing. And I ESPECIALLY don't like it when people (reviewers) say they'll stop reading my story if I do this or that... I've gotten reviews like that more than once and I'm just sick of it. If don't you like the stories I or other people write you honestly don't need to tell the authors. (BTW: bLoOdiE HeLL, this isn't your fault ^_~)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
My Man - Wasabi is Good for the Soul  
  
(Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine)  
  
Kagome and Miroku sat next to a cranky Sango. Both tried their best to calm her down.  
  
"DAMN IT THIS KID KICKED ME ANOTHER FUCKIN TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome and Miroku winced. "Um, Miroku? Why don't you go cook something from the fridge ^^;;" Kagome suggested.  
  
Miroku nodded and left the room. Sango was practically steaming. "Sango, please calm down," Kagome pleaded. "There really is no reason to be so friggin cranky!"  
  
Sango took a few deep breaths and looked Kagome in the eye. "Okay you're right.. I'll just calm myself...."  
  
She breathed a couple more times while Kagome nodded. "Then when you're alright we'll go eat whatever Miroku cooked for us, 'kay?" Kagome said with a smile.  
  
Sango smiled back. "Okay." The two sat down talking about topics other then pregnancy while they waited for Miroku to finish up in the kitchen.  
  
After twenty minutes or so Miroku yelled,"DINNER'S READY!!!!!!" The two girls walked inside the kitchen.  
  
"What's for---" Kagome looked at the dining table. There on a tiny little plate was a grey blob.  
  
The two girls blinked. "Um....." Kagome began. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?!?!?!" Sango finished.  
  
Miroku sweat dropped. "It's wasabi of course! I heard wasabi is good for the soul!" Kagome made a look of disgust as Sango gingerly poked the grey goop.  
  
"Ew it's all bouncy and mushy," Sango said, wrinkling her nose. "Miroku, where'd you find this?" Kagome asked.  
  
"The saying or the wasabi?" Kagome frowned. "The wasabi," she said, annoyed. Miroku smiled. "Well you told me to cook whatever was in the fridge. So I cooked that," he explained, pointing to the blob Sango was currently poking again.  
  
Kagome blinked and thought. "I don't remember ever buying wasabi," she said. Then a little memory flash clicked in her mind.  
  
"Oh yeah!!" Kagome said loudly. Sango looked up. "What?" she asked, pausing in her poking tirade.  
  
"Rin gave wasabi to me when I forgot to bring my lunch at work! That was three years ago! I saved it!"  
  
Sango's eyes widened as Miroku's jaw dropped. "So Miroku just made spoiled salami?" Sango asked.  
  
T_T was Kagome's response. "Uh, that's 'wasabi'," Miroku corrected, while trying to get out of the kitchen as fast as he could.  
  
Kagome grabbed his shirt collar before he could escape. "ARE YOU AN IDIOT OR SOMETHIN?!?!?!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO TELL WHEN WASABI IS SPOILED OR NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE AN AWFUL CHEF!!!" Miroku had managed to escape Kagome's grasp and cower under the dining table.  
  
Sango just stared at Kagome then back to the spoiled wasabi. "Just throw that crap away," Kagome muttered.  
  
A laundry clip had magically appeared on Sango's nose as she picked up the plate with plastic gloves.  
  
She ran to the trash can and dumped it in. After a couple seconds of silence Kagome finally yelled:  
  
"THAT WAS MY BEST PLATE YOU JUST THREW AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
******************* Inu/Sess's Mansion  
  
Inuyasha's legs had been cured and he had been practicing a speech to Kagome. As he passed by Sesshoumaru's room he caught a scent he hadn't smelled since a very long time.  
  
Inuyasha stopped walking and sniffed the air some more. 'No...' he thought has he turned the doorknob.  
  
'It can't be...' Inuyasha opened the door and peered inside. There on the bed he found  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK???????!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
******************** Rin's Cafe  
  
Rin looked up from the cash register after hearing a small scream coming from Sesshoumaru's place.  
  
"Shippo did you hear something?" she called. She jumped when she found Shippo was right next to her.  
  
He was looked around the cafe. "Yep," he mumbled.  
  
****************** Inu/Sess's Mansion  
  
Sesshoumaru came out of the hot springs wearing his bath robe. As he walked towards the guest room he heard a loud scream that sounded a lot like Inuyasha.  
  
He was at his bedroom in less than a second. Inuyasha was standing in his bedroom doorway with a look of utter shock on his face and his jaw was practically hitting the floor.  
  
Sesshoumaru rubbed his forehead and sighed. Inuyasha slowly turned and stared at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kikyo was out like a rock on Sesshoumaru's bed. Sesshoumaru had slept in the guest room. Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru for an answer.  
  
"I found her last night," Sesshoumaru said simply. Inuyasha still looked mad. "AND YOU BROUGHT HER HOME WITH YOU???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru was starting to get pissed. "Would you please stop shouting?" he asked as calmly as possible.  
  
"YOU EXPECT ME TO WHISPER AFTER FINDING MY EX GIRLFRIEND IN MY OLDER BROTHER'S ROOM?????????!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru sent the freakiest stare at Inuyasha in all of man kind that was chilly enough to shut him up.  
  
Inuyasha muttered a few choice words before storming off to practice his lines to Kagome.  
  
******************* Kag/San/Mir's Apartment  
  
Kagome had ordered pizza for dinner after getting her plate washed. Miroku and Sango sat as far from Kagome as humanly possible.  
  
Neither of them wanted to inflict her wrath again. Kagome calmly ate her pizza as Miroku and Sango watched her cautiously in case of what Miroku had dubbed a 'suprise attack.'  
  
Once in a while Kagome would mumble something like,"Wasabi is good for the soul my ass...." and she would occasionally shoot death glares at Miroku.  
  
"Have you ever tried fresh wasabi?" Miroku asked with a cheesy smile. Sango smacked her forehead as a slice of pepperoni pizza was hurled at Miroku's face.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Odd chapter I know. Thank you Cute White Neko for the wasabi idea. And no offense to those out there who like wasabi.. just remember it was SPOILED wasabi that was cooked. ^^;;  
  
Well I hope you found this chapter ::ahem:: interesting. Next chap will be more about Kikyo and the two brothers.  
  
Please review this chapter and no flames please! ^___^  
  
~EnchantedMiko 


	24. Easier Said Then Done

My Man - Easier Said Then Done  
  
(Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine)  
  
Kagome lied in bed staring up at the ceiling. 'Damn it I still haven't talked to Inuyasha yet,' she said in her mind.  
  
Kagome groaned as she felt her conscience coming back.  
  
(KC--Kagome's conscience K--Kagome)  
  
KC - Why haven't you talked to him yet god damn it?! It's been months since I told you about that love thing!!!  
  
K - I honestly can't do this! This is so hard confessing unknown feelings to Inuyasha. Not to mention he said he was gonna mate to Lady Miyone and *I* said I was gonna mate with Sesshoumaru! There are a couple problems with you're 'Lets-Blurt-Out-Our-True-Feelings' plan!!!  
  
KC - ..... well I forgot about that mating stuff.  
  
K - O_o  
  
KC - What?! A conscience can make mistakes sometimes!!  
  
K - Riiiight... so what do you want me to do?  
  
KC - Well first I suggest you call off the mating thing with Sesshoumaru.  
  
K - *sigh* easier said then done  
  
KC - ^_^ just get it over with! If he truly loves and cares for you he'll understand!  
  
K - oh alright.. if this doesn't work I'm shutting my mind off to you  
  
KC - Deal!  
  
Kagome blinked and sat up. She put on some jeans and a pink shirt with a gray sweater. She grabbed her keys and left the apartment.  
  
She hummed to herself as she walked down the street. 'Nothin to worry about, Kag,' Kagome told herself mentally.  
  
'Sesshoumaru will understand if he truly loves me.. just like my consience said!'  
  
After a few minutes of walking Kagome arrived at the huge mansion that belonged to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.  
  
A camera seated at the top of the iron gate that barred off the entrance to the mansion turned and faced Kagome.  
  
"State your business," came a male voice. Kagome thought,'Usually Inuyasha looks through the camera, now he's actually got a security guard doin it!'  
  
"Um, I'm Kagome Higurashi and---" before she finished the gates slid open. Kagome shrugged and walked down the path to the mansion.  
  
******************** Inside the Mansion  
  
Kikyo rubbed the back of her head as Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and herself ate lunch at the dining table.  
  
A small bump had appeared where Sesshoumaru had hit her. Inuyasha glared at her as he slurrped up his ramen.  
  
Sesshoumaru seemed absolutely calm about the situation though his eyes showed he was in deep thought.  
  
Kikyo had heard that there were supposed to be other people staying in the mansion. If there were she hadn't met them yet.  
  
The tension was strong in the room. Kikyo was uncomfortable with tension. 'Kami please send a miracle to help me through this,' Kikyo prayed.  
  
Just then the dining room doors opened revealing a thoughtful looking Kagome. She looked up and gasped.  
  
'That'll work,' Kikyo thought with a small smirk. "K-Kikyo?!" Kagome stuttered. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he turned his gaze elsewhere as he blushed.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up and went next to Kagome. "Hi sis! When was the last time I saw you?" Kikyo asked, trying to sound natural instead of showing how nervous she was.  
  
Sesshoumaru led Kagome to the empty seat between Kikyo and himself. Kagome kept staring at Kikyo.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked. Kikyo smiled. "Sesshoumaru kidnapped me," she replied with a calm voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he sipped his tea and shook his head. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru in disbelief.  
  
"You did?!" she asked in astonishment. "Gosh Sesshoumaru...." she mumbled. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and sent a mini glare at Kikyo who only smirked in return.  
  
"I did not know how to react at that certain moment," Sesshoumaru said, hiding his feelings behind his stoic mask yet again.  
  
'Kagome remember why you're here!!!' an inner voice yelled. Kagome's eyes widened and she blinked.  
  
She turned her gaze to Inuyasha who seemed very interested in the wall behind Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Um, I came here to tell you something," Kagome said nervously. Sesshoumaru nodded and looked at her.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched as he prepared listen. Kagome gulped. "Uh, about the wedding or the mating thing...." Kagome began.  
  
Inuyasha fully turned his gaze to Kagome which made her even more nervous to have those golden orbs staring at her.  
  
Kikyo was watching her with mild interest. It seemed as if she already knew what she was about to say.  
  
The small smile on her face reassured her. Kagome closed her eyes and nodded. Then she opened her eyes again and looked determindly at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I'm sorry Sesshou-kun but I cannot mate with you because I have fallen for someone else," Kagome said as calmly as possible.  
  
She snuck a peek at Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kikyo still had the same smile on though a bit wider and Inuyasha looked shocked to say the least but his eyes betrayed him. He was absolutely ecstatic.  
  
Five minutes had passed in silence. Kagome was starting to get nervous. "Sesshou.. please say something," she said quietly, hestitantly looking at Sesshoumaru.  
  
She was suprised to see he looked thoughtful instead of angry as she thought he would. A small weight was lifted off her shoulders.  
  
"Very well," Sesshoumaru finally said, his stoic mask back on. "I wish you good luck with whoever it is you have chosen."  
  
Kagome blinked. 'He's... he's so mature about this.... well I shouldn't be suprised. This is SESSHOUMARU after all.'  
  
Kagome grinned and leaped up. She hugged Sesshoumaru and squeezed him tightly. "You'll still always be a best friend to me," she whispered.  
  
Sesshoumaru returned the hug and nodded. Inuyasha stared at Sesshoumaru with disc-sized eyes.  
  
Then a thought came to his mind. 'Wait a minute... who's this new someone she's fallen for?!'  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He was suprised to see she was smiling at him. Her eyes showed extreme happiness and joy.  
  
Kikyo had a hand on her sister's shoulder. Sesshoumaru had gone back to sipping his tea. Inuyasha could tell he was hiding his true emotions inside.  
  
It was so easy to read him since they were related and they had known eachother their whole lives.  
  
Sesshoumaru seemed half disappointed and half of something else Inuyasha couldn't exactly say.  
  
"Lady Kagome should have a walk in the gardens after that little announcement," came a voice from the doorway.  
  
Everyone looked up to see Lord Ketsuke, Lord Inutoshi, Lady Miyone, and Lord Sinoshi. Lord Inutoshi was the one who had spoken.  
  
Lady Miyone had an evil smile on. "Yes dear. You have much on your mind, I suspect?" Kikyo stared at all four.  
  
'These are the other guests I assume,' she thought to herself. Her gaze landed on Lady Miyone.  
  
'I don't like that woman. There's a dark aura around her. I can feel it.' Kagome nodded and stood up.  
  
"I would like that," she said, making her way out the door. Lady Miyone smirked and started walking towards Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and walked passed Lady Miyone to Kagome. "Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.  
  
Kagome looked at him then smiled. "Not at all," she said gently. The two exited the dining room, not noticing the looks they recieved from Sesshoumaru and Lady Miyone.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Eigth grade seems pretty okay.... I can't believe I acutally had time to work on this chapter after all the papers I needed to get signed from school.  
  
Sorry about this chapter not including any San/Mir stuff. I think they've had their share though ^_~  
  
Well I hope you liked this chapter and I WILL accept flames from Sess/Kag fans.  
  
~EnchantedMiko  
  
P.S. The last chapter is coming soon!! 


	25. All Stories Have an Ending

My Man - All Stories Have an Ending  
  
(Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine)  
  
Once the two had left and the butlers had shut the doors Lady Miyone dropped the calm exterior.  
  
"DID YOU SEE THAT?!?! HE JUST WALKED RIGHT PASSED ME AND ONTO THAT WHORE!!!" she screamed.  
  
A growl was heard coming from Sesshoumaru. Lady Miyone turned and glared at him. "YOU TWO AREN'T TOGETHER ANYMORE SO WHY DO YOU CARE?!?!?!"  
  
Kikyo had fixed a cold stare on Lady Miyone which she hadn't noticed. The three other lords winced at Lady Miyone's volume.  
  
"I still don't want anyone, especially you, to speak of Kagome that way," Sesshoumaru said, his tone strict.  
  
Lady Miyone let out a cat like hiss which was odd since she was an inu youkai (is that one word or two?).  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Lady Miyone let out a scream of rage and stormed out of the room.  
  
******************** Gardens  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on the rim of a beautiful fountain placed in the center of the garden.  
  
"What made you change your mind?" Inuyasha asked after a long moment of silence. Kagome had just recovered since Inuyasha had placed his hand over hers once they sat down.  
  
'A little voice inside my head told me to,' Kagome thought to herself. "I just realized Sesshoumaru wasn't really my type."  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "It took you *that* long to finally notice?" Kagome's eyes widened and she turned her head to glare at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha just shrugged it off. "So who's this 'someone else' you've fallen for?" Inuyasha asked with a grin.  
  
Kagome blushed and turned away. But Inuyasha had lifted a clawed hand and placed it under her chin, gently guiding her to turn and face him.  
  
Kagome's blushed deepened. "Uh... well... it's..." she was at loss for words. Just staring into Inuyasha's intense golden orbs made her so nervous.  
  
"I think you already know," Kagome finally managed to whisper. Inuyasha leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
Kagome felt a feel of warmth surround her. 'When was the last time I've kissed him?' Kagome wondered inwardly.  
  
KC - You missed the feel of Inuyasha's soft lips instead of Sesshoumaru's um... just as soft lips! ^^;;  
  
K - Shut it I'm smoochin here  
  
KC - Oh sorry  
  
Inuyasha had taken his hand off of Kagome's and wrapped both arms around her small body.  
  
Kagome's hands moved to lay on Inuyasha's chest. They stayed that way until they had to seperate so they could get some air.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome intently, then he smiled. Kagome smiled back and hugged Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm so sorry Inuyasha," she mumbled onto his shoulder. "I should've given you a chance to expl--"  
  
Kagome paused and moved away from Inuyasha. "What *were* you doing to Sango in the doctor's office?" she asked, hands at her side.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Thank you Kami," he whispered. Then he looked at Kagome and explained that he was only checking if Sango really *was* pregnant.  
  
"Besides, she's not my type," Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome giggled and hugged Inuyasha. "Like I was saying," she continued. "I'm so sorry that I didn't give you a chance to explain. And I'm really sorry for all the beatings you received from Sango."  
  
Inuyasha shushed her with another soft kiss but it didn't last too long. "I have to tell Sango," Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and helped Kagome stand up. The two walked down the path back to the mansion.  
  
******************** Kag/San/Mir's Apartment  
  
Sango paced back and forth in the living room while Miroku and Kilala sat on the couch watching.  
  
"Where could she be?" Sango mumbled. "She's supposed to be sulking in her bedroom like she's been doing for about five months already! Now she's out and about and she hasn't even told us?!"  
  
Miroku sighed. "Maybe she went to the super market." Sango stopped pacing to raise an eyebrow at her husband.  
  
"She would've left a note and she would've told us! Ooh if you hadn't made me watch that movie with you we would've caught her before she left!"  
  
Sango glared at Miroku who shuddered and tried to back up but he was on the couch. "IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO WATCH--- AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Sango collapsed onto the floor holding her stomach. Miroku and Kilala leaped up. Miroku sat next to her and cradled her in his arms.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked (dumb-ass ::ahem:: excuse me.. ^^;;). Sango groaned and squirmed in his grasp.  
  
"Miro--" she mumbled. "Yes?"  
  
"HOSPITAL NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!"  
  
*************************** Inu/Sess's Mansion  
  
"Where are you going, nephew?" Lord Inutoshi asked. Inuyasha had grabbed his jacket and was about to leave with Kagome.  
  
"Kagome and I are going back to her apartment to set things straight with our friends," Inuyasha replied.  
  
Kagome looked at Kikyo who was having a light conversation with Sesshoumaru. "Kikyo," she called softly. Kikyo looked up and smiled.  
  
"What is it Kagome-chan?" she asked. Kagome returned the smile. "Would you like to come with us? You must see Sango and Miroku."  
  
Kikyo looked back at Sesshoumaru who was making a gesture to go with her. But Kikyo shook her head instead.  
  
"Maybe another time. Sesshy and I need to catch up on things," Kikyo said, smirking when she had used Sesshoumaru's high school pet name.  
  
Kagome looked to see Sesshoumaru's reaction. His face had paled and he had turned his face away as the lords stared at him with shocked expressions.  
  
Lady Miyone had wondered off a short while ago. "Lets go already," Inuyasha complained, getting impatient.  
  
Kikyo laughed. "Ja ne," she said before turning her attention back to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha just nodded and pulled Kagome out of the room.  
  
"Where's Lady Miyone?" Kagome asked as they walked down the halls. Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"I dunno and I don't really give a damn," he snorted. Kagome linked her arm with his and they walked that way until they reached the apartment.  
  
Kagome looked puzzled as she noticed their car was missing. "I guess they went out," she said.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and Kagome felt his grip on her arm tighten. He smirked and turned to smile at Kagome.  
  
"What?" she asked curiously. "They're at the hospital," Inuyasha replied curtly. Before Kagome could utter a gasp Inuyasha had used his demonic speed and brought them to the hospital in less than ten seconds.  
  
They ran inside the lobby and found Rin and Shippo in the waiting room. The two looked up and Rin shot a small glare at Inuyasha but smiled at Kagome. "Kag, what are you doing with that traitor?" Rin asked, standing next to Kagome, trying to pull her away from Inuyasha who only growled in response.  
  
Kagome explained what had *really* happened and the two had understood. "I told you he was innocent," Shippo said after the explanations were finished.  
  
"WHERE'S SAN-CHAN?!?!?!  
  
"Sango-san is giving birth as we speak," Shippo replied. Rin turned each page of her new found magazine with a little nervous squeak.  
  
"I can't believe San-chan is giving birth!" she squealed, putting down her magazine and grabbing another one.  
  
"This is so exciting," she sighed. Inuyasha and Kagome sat down in the space next to them.  
  
Kagome looked around and furrowed her eyebrows in wonder. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Where's Miro-chan? Is he with Sango?" she wondered. Rin rolled her eyes. "Miroku wanted to remember the day Sango beared his child so he ran in with her holding his camcorder like a crazed moron."  
  
Shippo smirked and leaned his head back on the couch. "So are you two together or what?" Inuyasha asked forwardly.  
  
Shippo and Rin blushed. Shippo kept his eyes transfixed on the ceiling while Rin hid behind her magazine.  
  
Kagome gasped. "Oh my gosh!! I'm so happy for you two!! Ahh when did you go out?!" Inuyasha shook his head and muttered something about over reacting girls.  
  
Soon the four teenagers had fallen asleep on the couch. Inuyasha had his arm wrapped around Kagome and her head was leaned against his shoulder.  
  
The same went for Shippo and Rin. Hours later Miroku came into the waiting room and blinked at the sight.  
  
He was thoroughly confused at one: Inuyasha was there and two: He and Kagome looked so buddy-buddy. Actually more than that. It looked like they were a couple again.  
  
Miroku did the smart thing and went to wake Shippo and Rin first. The two blinked sleep away from the eyes.  
  
Rin gasped and jumped up immediately, knocking over Miroku. "Oh my gosh where's San-chan?!"  
  
She grabbed Miroku by his collar and shook him violently. "WHERE IS SHE HOUSHI?!?!?!" she screamed.  
  
Miroku shakily pointed down one of the corridors. Rin dropped Miroku and pulled Shippo to the hall.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome had woken up from the commotion. Miroku stared at the two after recovering from Rin's 'attack.'  
  
Kagome could sense the confusion. She sighed as she explained everything for the second time as fast as she could then she did the same thing Rin did.  
  
Miroku once again pointed shakily to the corridor and Kagome, like Rin, pulled Inuyasha with her.  
  
The couple entered the room and found Sango cradling a small baby with Rin, Shippo, Kohaku, and Sango's father surrounding her.  
  
Sango looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of Inuyasha. Everyone sweat dropped as she reached for Hiraikotsu which was seated next to the sleeping Kilala.  
  
"No wait San-chan!" Rin yelled, holding Sango's wrist. "Inuyasha and Kagome made up now! It was all a big mistake when you thought he was hugging your stomach! He was just smelling for the baby," Rin explained.  
  
Sango examined Inuyasha for any signs of deceit. After a long moment of silence and waiting Sango finally smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
Sango had let Kagome hold Kunimori, Sango's son, first. Kagome cradled the child and cooed soft words to him.  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he watched along with the others. 'She'd make a great mother,' Inuyasha thought to himself as Kagome handed Kunimori back to Sango.  
  
Miroku had arrived a while back and he was currently sharing a sweet kiss with Sango.  
  
While everyone congratulated Sango and 'played' with Kunimori, Inuyasha had 'stolen' Kagome from the room and to an empty part of the hospital hallway.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, suprised that he'd want to be out there instead of with the new family.  
  
"I... want to ask you something," Inuyasha said nervously. Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed.  
  
'Oh my gosh he's gonna ask me to marry him! Oh I've been waiting for this day pracitically since we got together in high school! Ahh I'm so nervous! Oh I'm probably gonna start crying oooh pull it together Kag! You can do this! Just squeal, hug him, kiss him, then share the news with your friends... yeah good plan!'  
  
Inuyasha gulped and took Kagome's hands in his. He set her with a fixed stare that sent shivers up her spine.  
  
"Kagome will you... willyoumarrymesinceyou'renotgonnamarrythatbasterdofabrotherofmineanymore?"  
  
Kagome blinked. "Ireallyreallyreallyreallyloveyouand...and..." Inuyasha didn't finished as Kagome brushed her lips softly against his.  
  
Inuyasha could feel Kagome's tears sliding down her face and onto his. When they parted Inuyasha wiped her tears away.  
  
"Is that a yes?" he whispered with a smile. Kagome grinned and launched herself into his arms.  
  
"HAI!!" she squealed. Inuyasha squeezed her tight, never wanting to let this moment in his life float away.  
  
*************************** In the Near Future  
  
Two friends sat together under a cherry tree in school. They watched as students passed by without even glancing at them.  
  
They ate peacefully and silently. Nothing needed to be exchanged between the two.  
  
Just being near eachother gave them enough comfort as they needed. Well, at least one of them more than the other.  
  
Mayu felt as if being near Kunimori was one of the most comforting things in the world.  
  
She would never admit she had any deep feelings for Kunimori because she knew she didn't.  
  
But everyday her heart would grow to fit more of Kunimori inside then anything else. Mayu thought of all the reasons why Kunimori might not have the same feelings for her.  
  
10. Her father was one of the most dangerous demons in the world.  
  
9. Her father was also one of the richest demons in the world though not as rich as her Uncle Sesshou.  
  
8. Their families were so close he probably thought of her as a sister.  
  
7. Kunimori always blushed whenever Mayu's mom was in eyesight. Actually, all the guys Mayu knew blushed whenever Mayu's mother was in eyesight.  
  
6. Her father was very cautious of boys near Mayu. *Especially* Kunimori.  
  
5. Kunimori only saw Mayu as his best friend, that was for sure.  
  
4. Her Uncle Sesshou cared alot for Mayu's well being which meant he was just like her father (She learned he cared because he once had some sort of deep relationship with her mother though things kinda hit a bump).  
  
3. Mayu was a hanyou. How could a hanyou and a human be together? It was okay for youkai and human but hanyou and human made things worse in their society. Who even heard of a hanyou and a human getting together? None. (Well of course there was the exception of her parents but they didn't count).  
  
2. If you're a guy that *supposedly* has the hots for your best friend's mom, would you even ever *think* of getting with your best friend?  
  
And the number one reason Kunimori could never love Mayu:  
  
1. He not only had small crushes on Mayu's mother, Kagome, Mayu's aunt, Kikyo, and Mayu's cousin, Karen. No, he *actually* fel in love with Mayu's best friend, Midoriko, of all people.  
  
Could life get any worse? Sometimes Mayu would wonder if her mom and dad ever had love problems when *they* were in high school.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Alrighty I think we all agree that this ending was *waaaaaaaaaaaaay* better than the other one.  
  
I actually fell in love with this ending. As for the poll, there won't be one anymore cuz I'm making a third edition to my little set for sure.  
  
But it will mostly be on Mayu and Kunimori. Of course it will mention the Inu-tachi but the story is still based on their kids.  
  
Oh and I just wanted to point out that Karen, Mayu's cousin, is actually Kikyo and Sesshoumaru's daughter. She is VERY pretty (you'll get further descriptions in the next sequel).  
  
I hope you guys don't think this ending is corny too and I hope you read the next sequel, The AfterMath.  
  
Well, see you guys then! ^_~  
  
~EnchantedMiko 


End file.
